


Pact Analysis

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Gen, Gentle Dom, Threesome, demon dicks cuz we are monster fuckers here!, fab reader but stil gender neutral pronouns, hints of solomon x asmo, period sex (warning for later satan chapter), reminder of monster fuckary, solomon is google for mc lol, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: Between tasks from RAD and trying to figure out how magic works, pacts should be easy to understand... Right? Turns out there are more of a complex thing than you realized. Lucky for you, Solomon loves talking to a not-raised-in-the-magical-world-human like you. Though he does enjoy watching you go in blind and figuring it out yourself.With some questions answered, now you reflect on the pacts you have made (and soon to make).
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 583





	1. Explanation

Pacts, you learn while studying in Solomon's room, enhances the sight of one's soul only to those with a pact to the master.

The definition, from a non-magical book, is  _ a formal agreement between individuals or parties. _

In the realm of magic, celestial beings, demons; it meant the same only with more details involved. To gain a pact by whatever means, there had to be a sense of compatibility; usual celestial or hellish beings with pacts with humans, the soul needed to special to that being.

This leads you to learn that any being or mage (mages with either a charm like scales of Anubis or powerful enough to draw out the soul from one's body).

Celestial angels, do not form pacts, but rather take guardianships with humans; though similar in some parts, they will remain with the human until death even if the soul becomes corrupted. Corruption though leads to either purification or a sympathetic killing… or worse case the angel falling to stay with the human. But those are extremely rare to the point no one knows if this really would happen.

Now demons with great power can peer into one's soul regardless of seeking a pact or no pact. Naturally, they seek to devour or cultivate a soul but still to devour the end. However, most hellish beings find that pacts grant more power. Demons naturally seek out pacts with those they easily can bond with that human.

Granted the explanation is fairly easy to understand even for a person like yourself not raised or knowing much about actual real magic, however, you have Solomon with you for two hours to tutor you in demonic history right now, so why not use him for pact information too? He seems to like answering your question with a sly smile and eyes sparkling with amusement. A bit on the making you feel stupid side sometimes but he is quick to sympathetic to your situation… even if he had underestimated you being able to get a pact with six out of seven rulers of sin.

“Pacts are fairly easy to get but difficult to keep. You have to keep them interested." He states watching you take notes, you are quite the attentive student.   
You twirl your pen in your hand, “How'd you entertain seventy-two demons?” It is an honest question that has him laughing not in a belittling way but in an amusing way. He can always count on your curiosity and newness to the world of magic to keep him entertained. It is like watching a baby take its first step though he gives more credit than that; you adapted (though with blinders on at first) when you had your first pact with Mammon. The second pact turning out better-- Save for that almost dying moment, still, you took it on head first.

“It isn’t an easy job if you have no experience but it gets easier when you figure out the little similarities all demons share.” He takes your pen away and places it down on the notebook. "Don't overthink. I'm sure you have noticed the similarities between your pacts without even realizing."    
“Hm…” You nod as you grab the pen from the book to underline the word before writing it into your notes with the text’s definition. “Keep them entertained.” You humbled, “How?”

Solomon's eyes fall to notes on the page, “Depends on who the pact is with,” He answers as if that is a good explanation of how pacts work. “Your soul usually attaches like with like.”

“Because… They can read it.”

“Short of speak,” He hums, “If a person was to look at you as if skimming the spinal of a book that is how demons look at our souls. The more the demon looks into it the more it gives a hint of what makes you,  _ you. _ ”

“You thus make  _ them  _ curious as to what else there is about you?"

“Yes, you’re catching on well.” You cannot help but feel a little proud of his praising of you.

Another question follows, “Can I hide it? No one talks about your soul."

He nods, “You could hide it with magic masking it though it has to be powerful and you are no mage. My rings allow me to hide mine yet up to extend." His eyes following your gaze to his hand which he displays for you to examine. "If a demon wanted to know what is in my soul all it will have to do is focus on it."

You groan, "... Great, I feel like a Wikia page." Thinking about it more makes you feel invaded in some way. After all, in the human world, at home, you are a very private person to the point of being selective around who you wish to be around with whether family or friends; you are about feeling comfortable in your shared space. Now in Devildom, privacy is something you will literally kill a Little D for… not really, the Little Ds have been the most helpful since your arrival here. In this realm, you are like an open book to these demons-- To the brothers who can examine your soul whenever they wish.

“Being an open book isn’t all bad, it could give you an advantage.” 

You shrugged after closing your books to put your head down, “It must be easy for you considering the mystery about your soul and all.”

He chuckles and shrugs as well, “Think about how well your pacts are going with the brothers, (Name). If they really become bored with you then I see no problem with them coming to me. Yet, they don’t.”

“Don’t downplay yourself, Solomon.”

“I’m not I’m only stating what you should think about.” He takes your hand, "Not only does the soul have to match a type but also the master has to have confidence. You have the power to  _ force a command  _ but the demon usually is far more willing and saves any hard feeling if it feels confident in their confident master."

"That explains why Asmo really likes you…"

"He just likes to be dominated, (Name). There's a difference."

"And you like to dominate him?" Then he witnesses the shit-eating grin on your face followed by the way you prop up your head on your hand with your elbow on the table. "After all you are his master before me~, you must know what he likes." Of course, you tease me about his pact with Asmo just as he would tease you about the pact with Mammon; it gave the hint that you both know the other has a favorite among the many (In Solomon’s case a lot of many) demons.

When he leaves to return to his dorm leaving you to reflect on his words, you cannot help but wonder how do you entertain these people?! 


	2. Avatar of Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon's pact, your first as he loves to tout, started off rocky because of your lack of knowledge of how a pact works. You gave orders without knowing and quickly apologized for when he enacts on those orders. You are kind to him, everyone saw it in both the subtle and obvious ways. What the brothers did not expect nor see until much later after you had Leviathan added to your pact collection, was your possessive nature towards the white-haired demon. It slipped out when Lucifer being his usual "eldest with power" scolding the "second eldest with not so much power" about-- A thing you cannot remember but you do remember stepping in. It was the first time you found yourself throwing yourself to protect him as if he was s dog being kicked for no reason; though you know he probably did something to merit the punishment Lucifer was going to enforce, you still stood up for your greedy little devil.

The first time you came to live in the dorms with the seven deadly sins, you cannot say with a hundred percent that it had not freaked you out how sadistic Lucifer is towards Mammon. Solomon had shown you the short video of both Satan and Lucifer tag-teaming on, what would normally kill a human and possibly a lower-level, Mammon for stealing. Yes, technically what the second oldest brother did is wrong no doubt about that, but, you wonder if he merely the one they all like to pick on.

If Mammon is the Avatar of Greed was he not the Avatar of Charity? You take a look around getting your bearings of the dorms or truly look for escape routes to encase one of these demons decided to eat you… Or Beelzebub decided to make a meal out of you-- You shivered in fear as you go to the kitchen.

It took you a few days to get the layout-- The D.D.D giving you a small map of the dorms that you had printed out and tucked away in your dresser. You did not really try to interact with the brothers at first fearing somethings along the lines of your soul being eaten, that also meant not trying to get into Mammon’s way or bother him too much. Until--

“Mammon! Where’s my money!?”

Honestly, the Avatar of Envy does not sound at all as scary as he might think he sounds.

One event turned everything on its head. Before it had been about **_your_ **survival, now, it about keeping both Mammon and yourself out of trouble-- And boy did you like it! The Pact, that you tricked him into, provided new light on both himself and his brothers-- It reminds you of home, of your brothers that often fought with each other followed by you getting involved and not try to murder them yourself. Ya know normal sibling stuff. With these demons there is a similar and yet not. ‘Brother’ here among them is not the same meaning rather is like a bond of akin to brothers in arms, as you tried to understand it. Maybe that is why they are so cruel to each other? Strange, you would think after no longer being in the grace of their father and forced out the realm they called home, they would all as thick as thieves… Speaking of thieves. A few days after your pact with Mammon, you both have become surprisingly close whether because of the pact or his duty to help you around Devildom, you found yourself always having Mammon around.

_“Think of a pact as an informal marriage or--.”_ _  
_ _“What?!”_

_“Calm down, I have only started explaining. Anyway, you are bound to each other in a form more intimate than marriage. He will know when you are in danger and you will know when that demon is in distress.” Solomon places down a book in front of you as he sits down in front of you. “Welcome to Club Pacts, (Name).”_

_“I have anxiety now.”_

That is why you have been feeling uneasy during your walk home with Beelzebub? Once you enter the dorms, you naturally-- Well, trying to naturally-- Go to do some studying in the study room. It was told to you that Satan could be helpful. However...It was not that far from where you are heading from the study when you heard shouting. The Eldest is being his usual self reprimanding the second eldest for his actions. Probably stole something… Again.

Honestly, you thought he was the Avatar of thievery or Hermes from what has been told to you about his **record**. How come he has not figured out stealing from his brothers is not a good idea yet is beyond you.

Yet, even with that in mind which you can understand why the lecture, you could not help but cringe at sadist words Lucifer spoke now that you sneaked over to the parlor room, peeking in through the keyhole to see what is going on.

Now during this time, you have had very little interactions with the oldest. You being the oldest of your brothers, you know it will happen where you will buttheads with Lucifer. You did not know it would happen so soon. 

Now, you have seen Pride's lectures when Mammon did something-- what you do not know-- only there were just words, not action. Maybe because you are a human exchange student or just human, he did not act as he did in the video Solomon showed you.

During that time anyway.

Your eyes narrow at the way he grabs Greed's shirt lifting him an inch off the floor, that was enough once the second brother squealed.

"Get off his case!" You had daringly said-- No, you yelled out as you slammed open the door with so much force (with the strength you did not know you had) as you took hold of Lucifer's arm and tugged it to get it to let go of Mammon as if you could defend him. "If you have a problem with him, speak to me. I'm in charge of him." Following up with your shout.

Maybe it was the pact amplifying your affections towards Mammon or motherly slash being an older sibling yourself that caused you to act as you did. Either of them expected you to get involved nor did either expect you be daring to fully challenge Lucifer into a death staring match. Mammon is released the second his hold was tearing into the fabric.

"Y-yeah! Pick it up with her!" Stating after hiding behind you.

"Mammon, stop talking." You glance over your shoulder causing him to be quiet again and you also took hold of his hand squeezing it for support. It definitely was an older sibling reaction. Lucifer saw it then the way you cling to his brother and the way your stance rose to one who dared someone to take a shot at them. It was a dominance he had not seen before.

"Hmpf," Expecting him to now rip into you, "Take him." Dismissing you with a single backhand wave.

Your eyes narrowed as you drag away your… Mammon was far enough from the lion's den to speak and breathe!

"Yo! What in hell--"

"Room. Now." Aware of the power you command has with the pact between you both.

_“Picture them as batteries. They can influence the smallest of emotions.”_

_“Does Asmodus do that to you?” So many questions you have for Solomon as you stare at him in wonder._

_“Ha, no, I can block out the influence but you can’t. I can teach you how to control it though it will be hard considering you have no magic.”_

_“Gr…”_

He triggered this greediness in you, maybe because he is the Avatar of Greed, it had you shoving him onto the couch of his room clawing to get him out of his casual clothes. When Mammon says he is your first, he means it in two ways: Pact and the first demon you slept with-- he always means the latter.

"Tell me why you’d sneak into the dorms this damn late in the day, Mammon." A bite to mark him only to fade away causing you to hiss in displeasure. Fucking healing bullshit! While you were at war with his clothes and demonic abilities, Mammon was practically glowing in how much his human took charge.

"Answer me."

Did he ever mention how hot you look hovering over him with this dark look in your eyes demanding his whole being to obey you and only you? "I just at a party; ya know the usual and ya know an old friend of mine invited me to her place and--"

"Enough." It is soft your words as you cover his mouth. "So you basically slept with that succubus of yours again…"

"Well, yeah we got this what you humans call F.W.B thing going on."

To say you are jealous would be a great understatement and to say you are angry is barely describing raw emotions the demon under you can sense. "Puppy," The smile of your dripping with poison causes a shiver. "My little puppy." Mammon is your loyal puppy to collared and played with, and boy does he love the combo. Strange you never were like this with exes of you. Every cell in your body screaming out to mark and claim him felt both scary yet empower especially when he merely laying there in torn-- Wait, you tore his shirt?! “M-mammon.” Hands feeling up the muscles on his chest. “Shit.” When you realize you cannot stop yourself.

“Don’t worry, I can take it!” Cheerful the edger puppy with his tail wagging if he was in…

“Turn into your true form.” Getting off of him to unzip the side of your uniform skirt causing it to drop on the floor. It is not the first time either of you has done it in his true form, it had all started with that. Curious about his thin tail then accidentally pulling on it hard by mistake yet he moans, it was too much to pass up.

"Sure, boss." He loved it, he loved watching you undress down to your underwear and thigh highs, he loved not worrying about containing his form and scaring you away; the most important thing he loved is-- "Get the whip, puppy~."

Now you do not have Lucifer's strength to swing the whip enough for Mammon, he said it enough times, however, he found thought the most important thing part of this play. He kneeled on the couch with his back towards you and wings spread out beside him. With no real strength to cause him to bleed as he wants, you resorted to toys. More like Mammon has a closet full of sex toys and you sure as hell are going to use them to your advantage.

Now toys do not make the dom but it sure as hell helps you!

Tracing patterns with the whip for him both know exactly you will strike, the thorns of whip drawing angry red lines that fade away quickly. You built him with anticipation, praising him for staying still, by far you are the most caring he has ever slept with. The first strike is always a test. It is time to get him to speak up about if it is those nights that after a whip it is time for the knife or to keep going until either your arm is tired or the whip breaks.

"Harder please, ma'am!" And it is one of those last option nights.

"Being counting." Because if it goes past forty then you are going to stop.

There was talk before all this, before when you first slept with him in the most intimate of ways. You are a very private person to the point it had affected your sex life. Not everyone is into BDSM, most cringe, tease, or freak out at the mention of it. For a while, you did not bother bringing it up and accepted the _vanilla_ sex that often you were forced to be the submissive in. Not here, not with Mammon who let you bring out that side of you who craved to try it with someone. You have done your research! However, putting into practice took _practice,_ though it does not mean you are horrible nor it is easy to tell you are new to physically doing it. It is only that you are a _different type of dom_ he had ever had. 

"Don't punish yourself. Take what you need then I'll reward you for your due diligence." Stopping at twenty to rest both your arms and to check his back. The Devildom created item left its marks and you checked Mammon to see how he is faring. "You are doing great, puppy." Planting kisses on the marks yet to heal. "More?" It is no lie this turns you on, thrills you to express your own desires with someone.

"More, please." Someone excited to take each crack of the whip again his back, to how you controlled him with your voice praising him with an erotically slow pace, "I can take it, please more." To say he lo-- 

_“Solomon, have you ever been in love?” Playing with the tassel on your uniform; you can hear Solomon choke on his tea coughing as he clears his throat._

_“That is a rather odd question to bring up during lunch,” Given he is the only human here and the only person you can go to about magic, pacts, and other out of your league questions, you often eat both in school and outside of school together. "A very_ **_personal_ ** _one at that." You cannot read him only know you stepped a toe over his boundaries._

_"Maybe not love per-say but… favor one over the others?" Solomon can see the beginning of blush on your cheeks, faint but there._

_"Hmm…" A favorite one? Well, Asmo is not around to know he is not up there… Belial too God knows how he can be. Maybe Byleth? They always are the cuddly type that always enjoys the physical comfort of Solomon, however, it is Vinea that found you. She gazed into the depths of your heart at first from curiosity when seeing her master hanging around a fellow human in the Mausoleum; a human that clings to him as if so trusting of her master. The she-demon found the potential of magic within you thus she informed her master of discovery. “Amy.” He answers finally though staring off into the distance as he turns his head to look out the window of the cafe Lament._

_“Oh!”_

_“And you, (Name)? I’m sure there is a reason for this strange question.” Eyes shifting back to you._

_“Uh… well, you see…”_

“Mammon,” Kissing the marks left by the whip, lips painted with soft drops of blood from a particular mark you really went ham on. “Good, boy.” Praising him for taking his punishment and remaining still as your hands: one on his chest keeping him close and the other cupping his hard cock. The tip of your thumb rubbing collecting the beads of pre-cum leaking out from his cock, at least demon genital work the same as the human ones. Well, save for the glowing cum, rigs that remind you of a bad dragon crafted dildo, and knotting. You pull away, "Sit, legs open." Giving out orders excited you both as a human playing with something far more powerful than you as well as someone who fantasizes about dominating in the bedroom. You lick your fingers as you step between his legs going on your knees in front of him. You lean up to give him a quick open mouth kiss delighting in how he closed his eyes bassing in a kiss while your eyes remain open to study his face. Your wet hand taking hold of his cock shortly after the kiss as the other grabs for your uniform tie.

Mammon whines knowing what is coming-- Or rather who is not going to be. The material is soft and cool again him, a thin tie that comes with your version of the uniform is tied tightly around the base of his cock already begging to be touched to its fullest. "Comfortable?" Lucifer never asks those types of questions given being uncomfortable is part of the punishment.

"As comfortable as one can get with a hard-on."

You frown.

"Agh,... yes, I'm comfortable." His cheeks were already burning as it is! "Please, just fuck me already." Mumbling the last part while turning his head away.

_"Sex is often used to strengthen a pact. It leaves both parties in a weakened state. It can also be used both to strengthen the pact and display an amount of trust to each other.”_

Mammon has felt before your lips around him though it does not mean he is used to it, nor use to how you explore him always curious about what sounds he makes when you lick, suck, and graze your teeth on a nerve. You are a giver, receiving is fun for you, yes, but giving held power that only you can use. Lips shiny with the strange gold-colored cum, eyes locked on him, the nails of your fingers tickling his balls causing him to fidget above you. You had him gasping, hands becoming claws gripping onto your hair, mouth begging for more; you indulge him taking as much of his cock into your mouth with your hand to cover the rest. It is often hard to blow Mammon off with the rigs that when inside of your core feels amazing but in your mouth feels strange plus it felt sucking off one of those chocolate-covered ice creams on a stick with the chuck outside… Well, maybe better than that.

“(Name), (N-Name).” Repeating your name under hissing and groans, your other hand that had been toying with him travels up his toned chest where he grabs onto it with his free claws. It is no lie that this excites you to have something so powerful melting in your hands, something so beautiful following your commands; it makes you wonder how Lucifer could let Mammon fall into your hands so easily when he is just so… Your mouth makes a loud pop noise that causes his eyes to open up quickly (he had not realized he closed them). You crawl over his lap taking his hands and placing them on your hips.

You are a loving dom, you praise him to no end especially during punishment though he can take it. It has his heart racing always when you care for him after, between cuddling and massaging wherever he wants, you spoil him like a puppy.

A dom that takes his cock as if you both are crafted for each other, lips meeting as if trying to become one more than you both are. Mammon stares at you with wonder as your fragile human frame rides him taking something far different from a human's member inside of your core. He kisses you, marks your neck which you reciprocate, hands wandering touching anything he can. Your nails digging into his sore neck right between his wings and dragging them up and down.

"Mammon." You say his name with a smile, eyes though clouded with lust he sees something else… Fondness? Strange how he finds himself clinging even harder to your frame as if you might disappear. Your hand slipping behind you to take the makeshift cock ring off, Mammon whining as it slips off.

_"I don't love him considering we just met and I did play him into a pact but… Strangely, being without him scares me."_

Lips locked together as both of your orgasms rocked right through you releasing the pent up feelings for each other. Though unspoken, you will recall moments like this later on to the first steps of you falling in love with the Avatar of Greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like dropping hints that I love Mammon a lot


	3. Avatar of Evny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though you can see those pretty golden eyes through the gaps of his fingers. Your leg comes down followed by you crouching down with your legs still open. Leviathan has never seen you in the traditional schoolgirl skirt, at RAD you wear long skirts or pants no in-between, but now in this gaming world. “I feel like this is the option choice where you choose either something hentai related happens or fluffy, Levi-chan.” You are going to kill him!

“Hey, normie!” This is the third time he has called out to you as well as by that stupid name, “Normie, stop ignoring me!” You are going to make him say your name or at least say ‘human’ like Mammon does when he is playing the ‘Tsundere’ role. Sitting on your bed playing on your phone, you found a game similar to Fate: Grand Order here, Leviathan keeps knocking on your door demanding you to open you or else. You do not answer followed by turning on the sound of your game and raising the volume enough that is bearable to play ‘I-can’t-hear-Levi’ game. This went on for a full two minutes until silence.

“Peace at last.” Smiling to yourself believing you have won. Until your door is bashed open and you jump out of bed staring at Leviathan holding Mammon in his arms likely using him as a battering ram! Well, now you know who holds most of the brain cells in this dorm. “What the fuck?!”

“Normie, I have been knocking on your door-- Oh, it that Destiny: Absolute Chaos?!” Quick to drop his brother who yelled at him to be more gentle as he came over to take your phone from your bed checking out your team. “Eh, you must’ve just started cause these guys are weak lmao.”

“...No, I started two weeks ago and I really like them.” Scowling. Honestly, Leviathan is cute in the Matt Miller and Brief's lovechild looking way. The way he  _ otaku-ed  _ out normally would be enduring, however…

_ You entered the Council room with a bang as you slammed the doors wide open for your entrance. You wore the formal uniform with the uniform hat, strange white covered square glasses, the gloves white, and heels clicking on the floor with a dramatic flair. "Ready to lose, Leviathan?" You said making your way to the table facing your opposition; they moved the tables around to give it the competition feel in the room. _

_ "Lolol, as if a normie like you that watched the movies only yesterday can beat me!" He laughs like that arrogant guy in every anime you have seen. "Get ready to wave that white flag of surrender, human!" _

_ "The only thing I will be waving is your head decapitated and presenting to your weeping brothers!" _

_ A silence falls on the room for a second the demons look shocked at the threat from a human such as yourself. Diavolo started laughing a little followed by Satan saying "Ha, nice." Amused and you are giving the thumbs up to freaking out Mammon. _

_ "... Okay, let's start the first round!" Asmo cutting in from that violent outburst. _

"Check out my team!" Pulling out his phone opening up the app is only adding more to your ire about just starting the game, then add you have been rolling literally crap all week.

_ You sit on the chair like an Evangelion character with your glasses is the most important to your attire. Something is up and even if Asmo pointed out that Levi is being given the frankly hardest most detail-oriented question meanwhile yours are basic, Levi is not worried a bit until. It was something you said that made him cut you off to add a 'consistency check' about TSL. _

_ "Sure, virgin." You said it with no emotion or expression that the Avatar of Lust had almost choked on his water when you said it so-- Mammon was screaming internally from how far you are going to get his brother mad. _

_ "I-I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" Face red with embarrassment, he looks so cute like that you notice. _

_ "It doesn't count if you use a fleshlight or a Ruri-chan blow-up doll to pop yourself off, Leviathan." Yawning as you waved your hand dismissively. "I believe the next question is his." _

_ He feels like he is fighting a boss that makes him rethink if he is ready for this level. _

"So there is no point trying to level those guys up once you get the SSR or SU characters!" Showing off how overpowered he made his team at the low level he now makes it a breeze for him to get through the story. Meanwhile, you have to rely on other players to add their strong characters into your missions to complete them.

"... But I like him." It is a mage character that you use for defense and healing on your team. He is one of your favorite characters because he reminds you of Cu Chulainn, flirts with that main character too. Levi snorts as ready shoot down why not to bother with him and simply sell him off for coins and gems for summons.

_ You grin as you click a button in the middle of your glasses triggering the LEDs glow ultra-bright, like an anime villain, causing Levi who has been staring at to cover his eyes from the brightness. You do not regret buying this last-minute at all. _

_ "Allow me to regale you with what happens next in your precious TSL!" Your gestures are the classic Sailor Moon level dramatic and directed towards him as you begin your explanation. After finishing, you laugh channeling your inner Best-Of-The-90s-Anime-Insulting-Laughs. Yes, there is a sense of pride that swells in you for beating the Avatar of Envy at his own game about TSL, add that Mammon cheering for you and Satan’s help to figure out who to ask for information on the new TSL soon to becoming. Yes, you made sure to rub the salt on the wound with a splash of vinegar for an extra sting. “Best that.” Stopping from laughing as you turned off the LEDs taking off the glasses to get a really good look at defeated Levi. _

"Yo', don't ignore me!" Mammon is quick to sit beside you on the left as you sit on the bed after taking your phone back. The pact with Levi is odd one given how extreme he is about his otaku lifestyle, meanwhile you being a geek is far different from his lifestyle. He sits down with you checking out your gameplay as you resume playing. "Hey, not so close!" Your puppy shouts not enjoying having to share you since this pact started.

"Mammon, you can lay on my lap if you want." Eyes staying on the screen knowing you caused the greedy demon to fluster.

_ "Mammon, play nice." Petting his hair as you tease him when Levi arrives to have over the ultra-rare vinyl you need for your plan to get to the attic. He huffs as he watches you offer a smile to Levi to at least be kind to him after the humiliating defeat by your hands-- Or rather your knowledge. "You would like to stay for movie night? It can be your pick, I'm still learning about anime here in Devildom." _

_ Levi recalls how you stated you wanted to be his friend, a friend as if he needed any! Technically, he still is mad about that game you played on him, however… You are more than apologetic though he had tried to kill you to reclaim his title as the best TSL fan! _

_ "U-uh, no I got a raid to do in an hour." Mumbling as he looked away embarrassed by your kindness. Humans are so confusing! _

_ You give a disappointed look, "That's okay maybe next time." Going back to Mammon, who is chilling on the couch flipping through channels for something to watch. Levi leaves his second oldest brother's room confused. _

"See! Best healer in-game!" Your smile is bright as you command the character to heal your heavy hitter. "And check this out: each time he attacks, they gain health even pass their full health bar." It is always rocky when hanging around Levi given you both seem to have almost everything alike. Your puppy asleep behind you as you bond with the second demon in the pact. Between giving tips, talking about anime, favorite characters (Levi surprised by your taste in waifus) and your experience in cosplaying.

"My brother  **loved** going to conventions so I tagged along so I ended up cosplaying with him. He did it for competitions but I only did it for him and having fun."

"That's so COOL!" Awning at your tales about your siblings. You being the oldest of four brothers, you made your mission to adapt and encouraged their separate interests; you prideful in that a lot. "Yeah, I also learnt how to dance for him too, haha."

_ "How come you call me Leviathan and not Levi?" _

_ "Well, at first it was out of being professional but then I started doing it because everyone says it's hard to say your name but not really." _

_ "Oh… how did you learn how to pronounce?" _

_ "Devil May Cry 3, boss battle." _

_ "Cool!" Silence then shock, " _ **_WAIT YOU KILLED ME THAT GAME!"_ ** __

It started becoming a ritual for you three to hangout and if there is food involved then Beel shows up too. The two main spots were your room or Mammon's room (mainly for the flat-screen TV in there), another place is the study when you have to force these two to actually study. To say you enjoy the company of these two together watching him bicker or share a brain cell, the smile on your face says it all. When they are not around each other, you spend time with either of them separately; at first, Mammon complained until you gave him a stern talking too (that involved a plugged up his ass all day during classes). That is why you are sitting on the edge of the tub in the middle of Envy's room watching him as he looks over your latest team. Normally, you would be doing this while he is dressed in his casual clothes but he has been under the weather these days from a cold, (who knew that is possible) so you decided to keep him company, but he put on underwear at least. You petting his wet hair has him mellowing out further after coughing violently.

"I didn't think going to a desert track would've gotten you sick," Mumbling with worry, "Please, next time don't just go along if you know you're gonna get sick."

Levi has gotten a form of a summer cold (as from what Lucifer explained for you to understand) and since you are the one who begged to check out the inhouse desert track (it is both races on ATVs and to explore how Devildom recreates human places) you are the one to take care of him.

"You don't have to baby me!" Pouting as you took a handful of water a poured on his neck. He will never admit it out loud but if you wore a Ruri-chan nurse outfit it will make this whole experience even better! … Wait he had not meant that! "Hmm.." Humming as you caress the scales on the back of his next. Mammon told him about how you preferred them in their demon form, it took away tension from interacting with them on a personal level, plus being in such a weakened state he could no longer uphold his human appearance. You did not freak out at the sight of him basking in the tub full of water with his tail hanging over it.

In fact:

_ "Oh my God!" Picking up his tail as he played his game in your room, "So cute!" Laughing as you hugged it pressing your breasts against it, you knew Leviathan was blushing as he played. To Mammon and Levi, they found it strange that humans like yourself like the qualities that separate you and them (ironic considering how humans act towards each other). Mammon called you "weirdo" at first until his brother slipped out what you really are: A Monster fucker. _

_ Not that it shamed you when agreeing with him, you merely grinned as you clawed over to Mammon like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. "Now you know, puppy." _

"I used to live near a neighbor that had a pet snake," He melts under your affection to soothe him. "Too bad they didn't take care of her; I loved her a lot to the point I would visit just to feed and clean her." You never knew her name, so, you instead decided to name and call her what you wanted, she became your pet. It hurt when you found out she died and worse how she died. "I wish I could've had my own." Levi is in too much of a fog from the medicine and your affection to pay attention; though he was focusing on how you lean over the tub causing your dress shirt to tighten around your chest. Yeah, it is no lie he is not used to being around someone other than his brothers, much less a human who had no problem being affection towards him.

"Aren't I a disgusting otaku?" He had not meant for that to come out let alone while he is not at his best.

You gaze down at him with a somber expression before shaking your head. "What made you think that?"

Because he is not outgoing like Mammon, because he is not brotherly and kind like Beel, or one to push himself to be the center of attention like Asmo, or have better social skills like Satan, or hell, have a dominating presence like Lucifer. Levi… he is just a shut-in that only plays his video games, reads manga, watches anime, and has one true waifu.

"Do you remember what Henry saw in each of the Seven Lords, Levi-- Something that made each of them important to him no matter the flaws," You get off the tub to remove your shoes.

Levi grumbled something about how Henry is so cool before you answered. "Even when the Lord of Corruption believed Henry had betrayed him after learning of his sympathy to the Lord of Emptiness' imprisonment; he still fought for the Lord. He wanted every one of those Lords-- no matter if they were evil-- to be safe."

"But why me?" He sits up a little straighter when you claw into the tub with him. "I-I--"

"I like you for you and even when I wanna throw your phone when you have better gacha luck than me," He snickers at the last part. "I still wanna be around you. You are my favorite otaku, the greatest TSL fan ever, and I cherish that little blush of yours too."

_ "We are going to swear our friendship!" Why are you not surprised he wants to reenact a scene from TSL? Maybe because he literally worships the main character and stans the Lord of Shadows; it is honestly cute-- if he is not being an asshole about it. He is so happy in a contagious way it cannot be helped that you smile along with him as he sets up the reenactment. _

Maybe you are feeling bad for him, kinda like taking pity on those animals in those 'Save The Animals' commercials that come on every time he is watching human world anime. As much as he likes your presence and enjoys being around you… He does not like a pity party. Asmo tried that. "Why are you telling me this?" Opening his eyes to read your face. This must be how the Flames Crest Seven House's characters feel when the main character gives no expression but they are happy with the other characters.

"Because you are my best friend, Levi."

When you kissed him it is easy to tell he is more to that, friends to lovers arch where he wraps his arms around you as you remain in the tub with him simply enjoying each other. "You normies are so weird," Grinning when you shook your head. "At least you remembered that coolest part of the best movie of all time! Not that you could forget such a movie like-- hmpf!"

Kissing him you found is a great way to keep him from rambling.

_ "Kabedon!" He shouted with glee as he tried out his older brother's plan to have you falling head over heels for them to win the game. You hate being a prize, but in this case, you let it slide especially when all you have to do is… _

_ "Reverse kabedon!" Thank God in this virtual world none of the demons have that strength of theirs else this would not work. "Levi, look at me." You are grinning very happily at the state you put the avatar of Envy in with blushing bright red cheeks and hands held up to cover said face. You are flashing him your underwear with this kabedon stance that requires your leg lifted up and foot placed high up against the wall to block his path out. _

_ "(Name)-chan!" Shouting in distress as he slides down the wall covering his eyes. _

_ "Levi-chan, look up at me~." To say you are adoring tormenting is right. "You're as red as an apple, little lord." You do so absolutely love putting Leviathan in the situation that leaves him utterly helpless. God, your sadist. He tilts his head up in the direction of your voice, however, his hands remain covering his face-- Though you can see those pretty golden eyes through the gaps of his fingers. Your leg comes down followed by you crouching down with your legs still open. Leviathan has never seen you in the traditional schoolgirl skirt, at RAD you wear long skirts or pants no in-between, but now in this gaming world. “I feel like this is the option choice where you choose either something hentai related happens or fluffy, Levi-chan.” You are going to kill him! _

_ “Fluff! I choose fluff--” You lean forward falling softly onto your hands and knees and kissing both the back of his hands. He slowly moves them away when you take hold of his wrists tugging with gentle care. _

_ “You are so cute, my little lord of shadows.” Kissing his cheek before getting up. “Our next class is starting, come on!" Your hand reaching for his. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading, giving kudos, and for bookmarking this fic! I hope you are all enjoying it and dont forget to comment it gives me life <3  
> if you wanna scream or spam Obey Me stuff at me im on twitter @DramatistArti
> 
> this chapter wasnt smut like I was hoping but it got soft and Levi needs a hug tbh


	4. Avatar of Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for soft cuz my brain was like "these two need soft" because ofc other chapters are gonna be smutty lol anyway here we go

_ "I'm doing this for Beel." Your stare is stern full of resolve. Belphegor had lied to you about being human, however, after hearing about the fight between Belphegor and Lucifer from Beel-- You have no problem shaking the family boat to make Lucifer get off his high horse. Sometimes it takes one older sibling to slap another into their senses. _

The next person you made a pact with is Beel, sweet soft wonderful Beel-- who if Mammon had not been your first then Beel would have been… Great now that sounds bad. Anyway, Beel brought out a side of you that only your siblings had: A protective nature. It can be seen as motherly but it is only the nature of an older sibling to want what is best and protect the young siblings. He did not have to try to draw it out similarly to how the other brother drew out that sadist teasing nature of yours. Honestly, he brought out the ‘I will kill everyone in this room including myself if anything happens to him’ side though he would probably ask you not to die. Add on that he was the first nice demon to you when you first came here-- granted that was after you gave him a lollipop you had saved for later-- He remained the kindest. Beel was there too when you were trying to find a way to beat Levi too.

_ You promised to bake an anime-inspired dessert in honor of Levi's win in a tournament he has been preparing for all month. Five layers each with a specific anime reference and at the top a new statue of his waifu that you made sure he did not have. The Avatar of Gluttony had been hovering over you all that afternoon through the evening watching you cook and stealing samples. It could not be helped that you giggled or smack his hand away with a wooden spoon, and Lord Almighty his pout is the cutest! You let him eat the first two messed up cakes and lick the bowls with leftover cake mix. Back home you have a third younger brother who  _ **_lives_ ** _ off "gamer food" and sweets would understand Beel, and equally you spoil him. "If you keep stealing scoops of the frosting I won't have enough to cover the cake!" Laughing as he catching him red-handed. _

_ "... Sorry." Mumbling sheepishly as he sits back down behind the kitchen island. You turn back around taking the bowl of frosting for tier one to add more sparkles.  _

_ "How about you help me, Beel?" Posing the question so he does not feel left out. _

_ "Aren't you afraid I am going to eat everything?" _

_ "No, I'm sure you can control your stomach plus think of it as a sweeter reward when we eat it together." Smiling at him from over your shoulder nearly had him flashbacking to the sight of Li-- _

_ "Okay." Getting up more than happy to help you create this sweet prize. _

Beel liked hanging around you, granted for a time (say the first week) it was because you had food around when Mammon slept over your room, still, he grew to enjoy hanging around you even though to most demons-- Himself included-- see you as food. You always made sure Mammon or you (mostly you) had enough to cover for his appetite, grinning so brightly when he liked something you picked out. Granted he could eat anything, still, you light up like a star. Beel saw you had this strange ability to attract people to you. With the Little Ds, you went up and beyond yourself to kind to them. The three classes of Little Ds that you first interacted with to help you with tasks were: Greed (Mammon ordering them to assist you), Sloth (strangely they followed you around after letting on sleep on your desk), and Pride (also ordered but by Lucifer). You praised, rewarded, and thanked them for their service. For being the only human here with no magical powers, you are surviving fairly well. The Gluttony Little Ds soon liked you too when you brought in food to help in a scam for Mammon-- Well, they ate all the food in no time flat, but you felt so bad none of them had breakfast!

Your soul told him about your self sacrificing nature too. 

_ Mammon had texted you about him finding Luke, however, you had not believed the little angel was in grave danger. Who would have thought: One, a catacomb under the dorm. Two, a book that binds demons (sounds too good to be true), and last, how in the hell did he even get there!?  _

_ "Luke!" Your voice rings through the catacombs echoing the distress and panic of seeing the small angel being towered over by the demon of Pride. Those ruby eyes with drops of black diamonds shifted with burning rage to Beel who stood in front of you.  _ **_"BEELZEBUB…!”_ ** _ You almost can feel the room drop in temperature that you shiver, Pride the greatest of all sins stood before you. "Were you hiding this angel in your room?" You know that tone all too well, it is the build-up tone. "Did you _ **_allow him access_ ** _ to the House of Lamentation? This angel who would try to  _ **_steal that grimoire_ ** _ …?" You know this is not going to end well not with him at this state of blind anger. _

_ "Y-You got it all wrong! I wasn't trying to steal it at--" Luke sounded so lost and scared it took Beel blocking your movement from running snatching the angel away. Luckily, during the accusation monologue, Luke ran away standing behind Beel with you shaking like a leaf. _

_ Mammon who stood to side unable to help both in power and his distance away from you, spoke up, "Hey, idiot! This ain't no time to be makin' excuse," Which is a lot coming from  _ him _. "Once Lucifer flips out, it's no use tryin' to stop him!" You frown not liking that info. "I mean, there is one guy who could do it, but--" Your hands make a fist, fucking, of course, you know who Mammon was suggesting. _

**_"You two had better be ready to face the consequences…!"_ ** _ The room temperature by not is so cold you can see your breath in the air. Shit! He is going to freeze you all to hell or something!? _

_ "...!" Both Beel, who remain silent, and Luke, who gasp, stood there in terror that did not have display itself dramatically, but only in the inability to act to run away or fight. _

_ So you did it. Becoming the fragile human meat shield between Pride and the two creatures of fallen divinity and divinity. _

_ "(Name)!" Mammon cannot believe his eyes. _

_ If Lucifer was not vivid he would be in disbelief right now.  _ **_"Out of the way, Human!"_ ** _ Instead, he looked at you like a bug, a bag of water and meat blocking his way.  _ **_"Or do you want to_ ** **die** **_here?!"_ **

_ "Bold of you to assume I'm afraid of death." Internally, you chanted this need to protect them from  _ **_him_ ** _ even at the cost of your life. Of course, you had to be snarky while doing it to play off your fear. You can feel your skin becoming covered with a light uncomfortable sheet of ice starting at your legs as you stood with arm wide open as you remain a shield. _

_ "Stop it, (Name)!" Distressed. _

_ "C'mon, this is serious. He's gonna kill you. For real!" More distressed. _

_ Lucifer watched curiously, "A human risking so much to defend a demon and an angel…  _ **_how very interesting._ ** _ " _

_ Yeah, he probably is getting off on this sadistic/masochistic plot twist, you think. _

_ He wonders… "Well, if you want to be a hero," Your eyes narrow at his words. "You are going to have to choose one of them to save. Beelzebub or Luke." He growls, "It's  _ **_one or the other._ ** _ Make your choice." _

_ Ah, the sadist choice, a cult classic that is as old as time. It is no surprise nor disappointing he gave you this choice, yet, when have you ever listened to him and  _ his  _ choices?  _

_ "My choice is both," You stand your ground by taking both their hands. "Once again your authority over me is invalid." _

_ "..." Beel felt warm, afraid for you, but warm as if you had been a demon of equal standing with his older brother than maybe... _

_ "(Name)…" Luke understood why Father cared for humans so much. Even in the face of a fearsome demon, like Lucifer, you stood your ground refusing to let him bring him harm to both Beel and Luke himself.  _

_ Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, "What's that now? You want to save them  _ **_both_ ** _ …?" The eldest will never tell you how much he admired your strength in that fragile human flesh of yours; how you dared to stare down the very first sin of seven. His father must be laughing right now at him for getting a clue this late about why he treasures them so besides joy in creating them. However, right now, it only added liquid nitrogen to his ice. " _ **_Do you actually think I'm going to allow a lowly human that choice?!_ ** _ " Fine if you want to play hero then he will give a hero's death! His father will always take pity on you humans-- You bags of meat and water! He, the Lord of Pride, has been feared before you were even a concept! A mere sperm in your father's balls! "That you can have whatever it is you WANT?! NO…!" Your free will means nothing here. _

_ You hissed in pain as the frostbite kicked and your legs started to feel numb from the ice around it. The air grew denser harder to breathe but you stood tall though letting go of boys' you wish to protect hands. "You need to run." Stating in a low voice as Lucifer charged up his power focus on you in his tunnel vision. "I said RUN!" Shouting at them both not wanting them to suffer. Lucifer can get over killing you, even killing Luke, but not his own brother-- You are fine with this. _

_ Beel had never seen a human move so fast to try to protect something that has more of a chance of survival than yourself, yet, there he watches you-- "(Name)!" Lilith! _

His view. changed, you became family to him, someone he did not want to eat anymore. Though when you wear that pomegranate perfume of yours, it is kinda hard not to crave the fruit suddenly.

_ Following a few hours after waking up in his room alive, you both decided it is best to call it a night. You did not fall asleep as all you can think about is the angst in Lucifer's eyes-- you pitied him to an extent, yet, you almost can understand why his flipped out the way he did. "He doesn't mean it." _

You cared about all of them even if you faced death's door. You are a strange strong or foolish human.

_ “Beel, are you okay?” Your eyes follow the outline from the light outside to get a hint of where the large body of the avatar of Gluttony slept. He shook a little in his sleep likely from another nightmare. They usually got worse after eating sweets and Beel went his usual gluttonous way and ate as much sweet this evening. During this time, Mammon had roped you into his whatever you could call it which resulted in your room being destroyed with the kitchen wall. However, this is the last night and the pact has been made, through the pact (Solomon told you about this yet it did not prepare you for it) you sense the angst Beel is enduring. “Beel, wake up.” Touching his hand as you whisper into his ear. His eyes shoot wide open as if in shock. You have unintentionally used the pact. “Oh,” Pulling back as he sits up from his place on the couch, “Sorry, I hadn’t meant--” _

_ “It’s okay.” He sounds as sad as he looks, “It is good you did.” He mumbles. _

_ “Lilith?” Still holding his hand now squeezing it. “If you want to talk… I’m here for you.” If you could-- If you had the power… Beel can feel the remorse you have towards him, it aches in an oddly familiar way; he shakes his head. “No… Do you have brothers?” _

_ You blink twice before nodding in understanding what he is doing, “Four, I’m the oldest.” You smile remembering each of them. _

_ “Tell me about them.” Curling up towards gripping your hand in a comforting way. You laugh, “Well, the second oldest is named Daniel, he likes to read books. Really into history these days.” He stares as your smile fades, "The next one is Allen, he is a big sports fan. He teaches little league baseball. Hmm, Marc-Anthony-- Don't laugh-- He is an accountant. He has always been a big math genius… at least to me. Virgil is the youngest and one I'm closest too. He does cosplay, dancing performances, and is obsessed with video games." _

_ The more you went on about your family the more of the warmth you felt seeps through the pact. _

Love, you smile up at him as he chews on piece bat jerky you packed away for this "Pact Bros" night! Your idea that you admitted to using as an excuse to have three of brothers all yourself. Mammon's head laying on your lap, Levi playing on your phone after his go taken away after the mother hen found out about an impressive test failed, and Beel hugging you from behind as if you are an automatic feeding teddy bear.

Yeah, this is nice.


	5. Avatar of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next pact was Asmodeus… You can see how Solomon got a pact with him that you share based on how he, liked the others, have read into your soul. You often reflectively cover your chest with both arms when those pink eyes stare a little too long for your comfort. Lucky, Mammon's possessive nature-- Hidden badly by him "following orders from the eldest"-- steps in front of you with a snarl on his face.  
> Without fail like a faithful loyal dog he protects you.  
> Now, you think you are a good person-- In fact, you are a good person! However, it does not hide those little desires of yours that the Avatar of Lust adores to read into. The way he looks at you when alone reminds you of a quote: The devil is like a roaring lion hungrily staking for prey to devour. Though it perhaps is too much to compare Asmo to that, you do feel like he could devour you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut warning on threesomes, Belial being a manwhore (pls picture Granblue fantasy Belial cuz im thirsty), Feeling for Solomon (cuz I love him omfg I love him), Asmo totally thriving on this

"Humans naturally shy away from intimacy," Solomon says as he takes your coat to place on his desk. "It reveals too much in our moment of  _ high.  _ Letting in too many things. Letting go of too many things." Belial is laying on his bed eating a ripe red apple with his eyes locked on you, your attraction is pulled to him. The demon, of seventy-two other demons, displays himself similarly to those old statues you read about in art class, Renaissance Era statues of Lucifer depicted as beautiful rather than a grotesque monster. Belial did say he was created in other's likeness-- You thought they were twins (sort of speak for there are differences) but they are not-- so it made sense he is equally as beautiful. Red eyes you know are reading into your soul, the well-eaten apple tossed away in the little trash bin over by the desk not far from the bed; he licks each finger seductively, it is the unspoken promise makes you shiver.

Gentle fingers covered with callus from spell casting draw your gaze back to the human in front of you with a finger single sliding down your jawline, "Don't worry about him," Solomon has far more experience in this field of strengthening pacts between human and demon or demons in his case. You had voiced your concern about the weak state of your pact with Asmo. You would not have thought  _ Lust  _ to scare you yet in the face of it you coward.

_ His sights on you were easy to pick up on from the beginning though at that time you chucked it up to him being the type to get in-between anyone’s legs; you do not like him for that. You are not a toy, that is a big stance you have since the last relationship that felt you hurt. So you kept guarded, you had not expected to fall for Mammon yet you did and without regret given how it happened naturally between you both. Even if the brothers tease him for acting like a tsundere around you. You found your falling for the other two in your, but Asmo felt like a huge  _ **_no_ ** _. Sadly, you needed all six brothers to unlock the door in the attic to free the Avatar of Sloth, which includes Asmo. _

_ "Do you think I'm easy?!" _

_ "Yes." _

_ You also agreed with Simeon on that as well, however, not completely. There was a time in your life, it feels so long ago now, were you used sex to get the feelings of love and attention. A dark and risky time yet it happened. You are not sure if you pity Asmo given he is an Avatar of Lust… but was he not the Avatar of Love? Was it after falling leaving a hole in his heart? _

_ "You look so cute when you're in deep thought, (Name)!" You snapped out of it when you realized he is sitting on your bed suggestively-- No lie anything he does is suggestive. _

_ "Thanks?" Unsure how to reply to that. _

The original three are easy to connect within their own ways, and as Solomon said, you found the similarities between them. Asmodeus, you were not sure how to connect with him beside the physical way and frankly, that scared you. The mage smiles down at you as you fumble with your casual button-up (it made sense for you to wear clothes that slip on and off), taking your hands holding them close to his chest. “Relax,” You wish you could but you feel ready to jump out of your skin. “I’m going to be here with you.” You nod as you take a deep breath then exhale followed by another nod. Solomon is your teacher, the only human here, and your possible only friend after this exchange program is over.

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us,” Never have you been so afraid to lose a friend that is your only safe haven in this demon world-- Realm-- Whatever! He, like Mammon, stayed close to you since day one. “I--Sorry.” Fear is overtaking you now and you cannot keep your eyes on the mage of seventy-two demons anymore. It is then that his lips take yours without hesitation, a quick kiss that leaves you almost dizzy. “Solomon?” Confused.

“Things will only change if you allow it, (Name).” Stern as he speaks, “We are friends and will continue to be after this. However, I ask you to trust me as your teacher and you as my student.” Those strange colored eyes bordering blue and grey.

You are not sure why that last part almost sounds possessive-- Perhaps it is wishful thinking-- maybe that is all in your head, however, you do not get the chance to read into it when you feel arms around your shoulders. “Don’t be so greedy, master.” It is Belial behind you nuzzling your cheek, “You know how Asmo is going to get.” The nervousness that had been forgotten for a brief moment after the kiss returns.

“Asmo, right.” Taking your hand away from Solomon to get the demon off on you, “Gimme a second.” You sat on the bed struggling while the two men looked at you with worry.

_ “Asmo! Please, this is too much!” Your cheeks were completely covered with a dark blush as he stands above you finishing the spoiling his new favorite human. Normally, sexy is easy and you have done it before, what you have not done is let someone pamper you. He is pleased with himself watching your squirm as he washes your hair with nibble fingers, he is quiet as he works through your hair, likely to hear you moan not in sexual pleasure but in relaxation. “Asmo~.” Sighing when he detangles your hair and rinses the shampoo out. The touches are sensual, skillful, adjusting to what you like and do not like; you had called Asmo a pillow princess when being snarky (he adores your fire) now you are partially proven wrong. He spoils you in ways that you never thought of. Granted Mammon has gifted you gifts before, however, Asmo goes up and beyond. _

“Does it get easier?” You begin undressing as your 'teacher' closes the door behind his demon. Solomon asked Belial to go get Asmo and to wait a moment before coming into his dorm. The fellow human sits beside you giving you literally a shoulder to lean on. “Don’t you get overwhelmed?”

“Hm, at first, yes.” He helps you undress bit by bit, never rushing always soothingly down to where he moves to crouch in front of you to take your shoes off then kisses the thigh-high covered leg. “Breath out, they aren’t here yet.” As he rises up it is graceful as he leans down to your eye level. “There you go.” He does not kiss you again as you hope, instead, he lets you hold him to calm down. "Connects are easier to build with demons when sex is involved. It tied to the notion of 'sin of fleshly desires' as Belial told me." He slowly removes your thigh highs then stands up. "Your pact with Asmo can grow, but only if you give into what he craves out of you."

_ He sees it, the memory engraved into your souls. The demon of Lust can almost taste the memory of you dripping with sexual desires untamed. Trying so hard to forget a pain that you did whatever to forget. You look so beautiful in those moments and so sad too. Asmo would have never let you leave feeling hollow and empty after he has his fill. Especially when you are at the peak of vulnerability. Silly humans. _

Solomon is different when you are alone with him, it grew over time this side of him towards you. The mage took care and interest in you, reasons unknown or perhaps you do not want to know, he is gentle with you. Your undergarments remain as he allows you to undress him to a point. He sits in the chair in front of the desk facing the bed, only sporting a tight black undershirt and his usual black slacks; you made him take off his shoes. You snicker as you center yourself on his bed, it is much bigger than yours and smells like him too. "You look like a BDSM dom, Solo."

He rolls his eyes as he cracks a small smile.

"Aw, our humans are getting along!" Belial said as after returning to the dorm room to witness the little humans getting along without him With a hand dramatically placed over his heart he sighs dreamily, "Truly an adorable sight."

Asmodeus stands next to him with eyes fixated on you, rather, on how you look in your current state. "All this for me, kitten? Aw, you shouldn't have!" It must be his birthday to get you like so  _ beautiful _ \-- Not his level he mentally notes… but you are beautiful in a form it has him wishing to pounce on you immediately to consume you. Not the Beel level of consumption. 

_ "You need all six of my brothers to unlock the door." _

Belphegor's words echo in the back of your mind for a split second before you shove it away. Out of respect for the avatar who crawls over to appraise his new master, you are not going to think about another, for now, it is all him.

He was so close to tasting your painted lips when the other uses the pact to command him. "Asmodeus, come to me." Solomon drawing away from the lustful demon over to him, Asmo pouting as he obeys. Belial grins after coming over to the bed sitting behind, chin sliding across your shoulder then his hand brushing away your hair to plant butterfly kisses.

  
  


Sex, yes is a fine tool that has been crafted over thousands upon thousands of years. Assassins, rulers, and even magi use it as a way to gain or take away power. In this scenario where you are being crafted the way, Solomon wishes for you to be in order to strengthen your pact bond with Asmodeus. The mage had done this before with both Belial and Asmo when he first gained their pact along with during, at the time, Asmo was discovering himself as no longer the Avatar of Love but Avatar of Lust.

Having Asmo keeling before him stark naked with lips around his cock; the sight is nothing new yet it still is thrilling to watch.

The plan about everyone's placement in the room came from Solomon-- Little fixes to minor details by you to make you comfortable-- Solomon executed them to the letter. You wanted to share the power not hoard it, you wanted  _ him  _ there not waiting outside, and you wanted to have  _ him  _ after. Solomon knew; he groans as he thinks about it, sweet you falling for him. As a fellow human or overtime did not matter, what matters is you completely naked on his bed writhing on your elbows and knees as Belial prepares your ass. Your bite into the sheets, hair all over the place, Belial's eyes completely on Solomon whose cheeks are a bright red as Asmo takes him. Seeing you in a vulnerable state as lube and your juices run down your quivering legs, soft moans not yet your best sounds, he gets to witness what Asmo has been complaining about his brothers having.

"Bel, better hurry, Asmo is getting needy." Yanking on the demon's, resting on his knees, hair; his eyes move from your body to Asmo's face already in a haze of lustful delight. "What do you say, demon."

"Thank you, master." Asmo so gladly enjoying the commanding roughness of his first master. He wonders what you are going to be like…

_ "Mammon!" Giggling as he crash-landed before you on his head. Your brightest smile seemed only drawn out by him. _

_ "Levi…" Your calm expression held as Envy complained to the point of turning into his demon form. "Calm down. You know how the pay to win players are." _

_ "Beel, you're gonna get sick!" Taking away the human world's cookie dough mix from Beel who has been begging you to bake cookies for snack. A stern look yet affectionate holding no anger. _

For what the brothers have drawn out compares to ashes the face exposed to him by Belial. You drooling with glossy eyes, breasts rising and falling from your heavy breathing, your legs wide open to expose your other hole be stuffed by the Belial's cock, your glistening fold spread open by the said demon. "Asmodeus, have a taste of this ambrosia." And he is right about describing it as such.

_ The taste of your blood almost makes him high on a level indescribable; no one knew that a human-- Human blood is good but this was like a drug almost fae like. No, far better than. On the level of… Angelic? Impossible. Yet, there Mammon stood with some of your blood on his lips from drinking that succubus' venom out of you. He is the second born, already strong when he is serious, now he could go toe to toe with Lucifer at this level. "Oh~, you are sooo dead." Grinning sadistically at the succubus with her minions behind her quivering in fear. _

It is strange how the taste of your juices triggered his demon form, Beilal refusing to move as he makes you his cock warmer until Asmo indulges his full of what he sampled. 

Solomon remains seated with his hand on the base of his cock lazy as if with no care to get off but to remain hard.

_ "A what?!" You almost jumped out of your seat in the cafe, you could not believe what's suggested to you. It scares you to see how calm Solomon is about this. More so after he explains his plans, the kiss he gives you when you both are alone. Being hidden away in an empty classroom after classes with the man you look to for answers, the magi who holds your waist lightly allowing you to slip away from your position between his legs. You cannot deny how seeing him in the teacher’s chair with his legs parted widen enough for you to stand between is attractive, worse is how his eyes refuse to glance away from yours. Your lipstick (a gift from Asmo who believes his master should always be ‘prepared’) stains barely the corner of his lips. “Ménage à trois, it means--” _

_ “I know what it means but…” He stands up keeping his gaze on you. “Why?” _

_ “Because the more sensations the more he will find himself unable to not attach himself to you.” Your hands press onto his chest, your head tilted up to watch his lips move with his words for a brief second. “Unlike the others, you have pacts with, Asmo needs the physical connection.” _

_ “Does it have to be sexual?” Who knew Solomon looked so… Pretty? _

_ “No, not always. However, given you have been physical with the other three,” He moves with you being tugged along to have you press against the desk. “He will feel some type of way about you playing favorites.” Your hands fly behind you to hold yourself up as Solomon lifts up your left leg to wrap around his waist. _

_ “Solomon,” Saying his name almost breathlessly. “Hm..” His lips take yours once again with one hand on your leg while the other moves to hold your hand. His face is close enough that you could kiss him-- You do kiss him as you press your body against his with your free hand grabbing a handful of his hair from the back. "More," He slips his tongue into your mouth, you are starving for him, swallowing your shared moans as you grind against his crotch.  _

Solomon has only had the pleasure of very heated makeout sessions with you or quick kisses in isolated areas, never has he taken you the way you are by his two pact demons are. Solomon had ordered Belial to make sure he prepared you right, he did want you to feel like this is all about sex-- Well, not completely. Solomon wanted to take his share of you and perhaps those emotions came from the link with Asmodeus who felt left out.

"Master, you are so clingy~." The Avatar of Lust delighting in how your cunt tightens around his cock. You are scratching his back trying to ground yourself as only a thin wall in your body separates the chaos bringer and Lust. Solomon's eyes wander as his hips jerk up by an inch off the chair when your moans become more obscene.

_ "Abandon all logic." He says as your build-up hits its breaking point, "Let yourself fall, (Name)." _

Neither of them is letting you get off from a mere three orgasms. They love pushing the human body, encouraging you to give up all thoughts to run on pure instinct. "Asm--Bel." Your voice is cracking, your skin is covered in shared sweat and cum, your eyes barely open, and your head tosses back onto Belial's shoulder. "Yes, yes!" Agreeing to words of dark passion whispering into your ears. Solomon remembers those times when his first pacts had a lot of sexual activities in order to solidify his pacts, mainly with Asmodeus who was finding himself years after his fall.

"Don't overdo it." He had to admit your stamina is impressive for a non-magic human user. "They need to still be able to walk tomorrow."

Asmo giggles as Belial replies, "A little too late for that, Solo." Nipping at your already decorated neck and shoulder. He sighs as he shakes his head.

" _ S-Solomon…"  _ Your voice is soft compared to loud sounds of groaning and skin against skin. "Solomon!" Cumming for the sixth (almost painful) time since this activity began. Your head is swimming both from two cocks, with talent that should be illegal, working inside of you along with the thrill of being used in such a manner. Bel made Asmo do all the work, not that he mind given you are  _ his  _ master, you laid down on top of the lookalike with the narcissistic avatar driving the rhythm. Course Bel is not the type to lay around when he gets to play with someone new. He had you on your knees, hands held up by one of his hands leaving your body vulnerable, both thrusting and exploring your body. Three pairs of hands touching your body driving you up the wall, each orgasm almost steadily following another; it started to hurt.

Lucky, Solomon's words held wisdom the demons had to realize, plus Bel knew his master needed to feel you as they have. You were nearly unconscious by this point having only Asmo in front of you pressing kisses and praising his new master. Finally, he tasted your desire in the form of wanton lust, yet, he knew something is missing; a small piece to sweeten the honey.

He shrugged it off as Bel pulls away causing a whine from oversensitivity. “Sh, sh,” Pulling out of you as you gasp feeling hot cum dropping out of you. You close your legs in almost panic. “Maybe we should get a plugin you.” He suggests as he cups your pussy to push the cum back in.

“N-no, more… J-Just ah~!” Curling his index finger inside of you to hit that g spot. If your head was not swimming and you were not laid out on the mattress on your back with a naked demon delighting in how he wrecked you, you would be glaring.

“Don’t break them too much, Luci is gonna be pissy if you do.” Belial already dressed.

“Take a shower at least.” Solomon who is starting to get undressed with a hard-on still. “We don’t need Luke screaming about a demon smelling like sex down the hall.”

Belial shrugs, “Let me soak it in a little! After all, it’s not often you  _ share  _ when it comes to your favorites.” Winking as his master turns his head away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. “Anyway, cacio~.” Leaving out the room with a skip in his step.

Now there are only three, Asmo who started cleaning you up, you who really wish could feel your legs, and Solomon who sat on the bed tracing patterns on your skin. Asmo stares down at you, at your chest where the pact marks of each of his brothers’ rests. Mammon in the middle, Levi to the right, Beel to the left, and his next to Levi. Tracing them causes a sort of hum of magic as it glows in their respective colors. You open your eyes (barely) to watch Asmo kiss where his pact mark is. “Solomon,” Reaching over ignoring the soreness it has, “I want--” He smiles down at you taking your hand away from his cock to kiss the back of it, as much as it aches (and, oh God, is does) he does want to risk hurting you. However, he has forgotten how stubborn you are. “Asmodeus.” The demon grins more than happy to give you the energy you need to play one more round.

_ “Asmo’s blessing?” That sounds wrong considering he is a demon and they do not-- “Okay, so he can basically?” You read the book on brothers’ powers and what each can give you when favored. “Oh.” Talking to yourself as you go on reading. “.... To never leave your partner unsatisfied. Lust will consume thee until both are quelled.” You tilt your head, “So Viagra?”  _

You gasp at the impact of bond with Asmo giving freely his gift to you, “Enjoy, loves!” Hopping off the bed clean himself up since he will be the one going back to the House of Lamentation alone. Solomon’s eyes widen as you sit up fairly stable, “You don’t have to. Seeing you is more than enough.” It is true he has no qualms in masturbating to the sight of you naked and a mess on his bed. After all, he has done it when your makeout session gets real heavy.

“Do you know how long I wanted you inside of me?” You claw towards him, “How much I thought about you fucking me over a desk or pinning me down on the classroom floor?” He shivers at your words. “Solomon, I want you. I won’t have asked otherwise.” He pulls you into a heated kiss with teeth tugging on his bottom lip, with his tongue exploring and tasting cum.

“Sometimes I wonder if you are really a succubus.”

You laugh as he pushes you down onto bedding you will know by memory soon, “Hm, if I was you would have already made a pact with me.” 

_ “You know, Solomon…” Brushing down his hair from when you pulled it too hard. “I can’t help but be jealous of Asmo.” _

_ “Don’t let him hear that,” Adjusting your skirt from when he grabbed it. “Why?” _

_ “He got to have you for so long.” _

_ “You sound as if you love me.” He sighs when you pull away to grab your jacket that was tossed haphazardly on the classroom floor. _

_ “Heh,” Staring down at the RAD jacket, “I guess I do.” _

_ “You love me?” _

_ “Of course! I love all my friends, Solomon.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HOW WE LIKING THEM FEELS HAHAH ;w; Solomon pls be romanceable 
> 
> Anyway the next chapters are prob gonna "lesson 2-A" types for Levi and Beel since... smut... that is all


	6. Avatar of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon had told you Satan epitomizes the idea of what demons are, there was no hiding that the magi wanted the brother of seven to have a pact with him. You knew you needed him in order to complete your goals, however, he seems… the least passionate of the brothers? Granted he is the Avatar of Wrath but you had expected there to be the punk rock attitude rather than the prep boy attitude. Yes, you had views about him before getting to know you. Solomon more than happily talked your ear off about the young brother, his known background (not by everyone in your realm), and his hobbies. You have only interacted on a few occasions but now you need him so…  
> You will apologize for pact stealing to Solomon later.  
> Honestly, you were not sure how to approach him with the whole 'make a pact with me!'. Luckily, you did not have too. Ol'-Lucy-Furr being his usual self hands you the blonde on a silver platter.  
> However, you reject him. The first time.

The blonde, the youngest of the brothers, the purest form of  _ Wrath _ created from the wrath of a fallen angel; he has no idea what to make of you. Thousands upon thousands of years of studying human literature and history, comparing demonic to celestian history and literature; he should know what to make of you starting from day one, yet… You are unpredictable yet are predictable. You are human, Devildom's traditions and lifestyle are both new and strange to you. The Avatar of Wrath figured you were not going to last long starting day one, he figured to give you two weeks or a month at best. By a month you had two of his brothers in the palm of your hand!

Solomon did not see you as a threat as Lucifer has (Satan can see why but you are only human with no magic) and the latter seems to enjoy the chaos that follows you.

So did he-- So does he now he became one of the demons pacts to you. The turn of events, your relationship with the other brothers, your own pride going head to head against the Avatar of it. You amazed him.

Satan remembers each step that leads to a pact with you, you who had every right to decline him until you felt he was ready, as a chapter of a book.

The first chapter is called 'Looks can be deceiving', the summary: You had prejudgments. Some wrong and some right.

_ You went looking for him after the argument between the youngest and oldest, again you are back to playing damage control in this family! You have to wonder if God decided to make you the repair glue for his sons knowing none of them can, could or will stand up to Lucifer. You shake your head, now it is not the time to reflect on if or why their father put you here; right now you have to stop a volcano from erupting. Or rather, Greek fire from spreading to a point there is no way to put it without something being sacrificed. _

_ You knocked once and admittedly with a "Come in." When entering you see a bag, decent duffel bag with some clothes in it and a few books. "Ah, (Name). It's you." Distracted as he places down a book you recognize to be  _ Paradise Lost by John Milton.  _ Not your particular favorite author but you do like the story. "Did someone tell you to come here," Emerald eyes with the hint of yellow narrowed eyes in your direction as you close the door behind you. It felt like a cat stalking you. Not a smart move on you to corner yourself with a Wrath demon. "Because if so, you're wasting your time." A cat humming in annoyance, "Although, none of those guys would send you here to stop me. They all think they're funny." You raise an eyebrow which makes him realize you are equally a cat. A pretty cat, the ones that rub and purrs just right, the one that enchants you with a few mews. But also that courageous cat who leaps and plays with its master happily to no end.  _ **_Interesting_ ** _. "Anyway, I'm trying to decide which one of my books to take with me, since I can't possibly take them all." _

_ Satan would snicker at your expression of amazement at the plethora of books lining the walls, it felt like walking in a dream. Your hand lifts up, distracted by this dream library, finger hovering the spines of the books. He watches you with a peeking curiosity, he had not seen you so enchanted-- Asmodeus' charm did not affect you in such a way but books did. Ha, cute. "Are you interested in books." _

_ You nod, "Yes." A short and sweet answer as he brought you back to the current situation. _

_ "Huh... I guess you aren't that bad after all." _

_ You scoff playfully, "Thanks." Trying to walk further into the room is trying given all books, both open and close, laying about with stray papers. _

_ "Hey,  _ **_watch your step_ ** _ ," You glare at him as you almost fall over. "A lot of my most precious books and documents are over there." You sigh as you have to skip over the pile to get over to him in the clearing near his desk. You would think his brother would give a bigger room! "Every one of these books in this room belongs to me," Sounding like a dragon to you. "They're part of my collection." Such a dragon, "That self is full of having to do with magic." Now getting your footing right without the worry of stepping on something you gaze up at the floating books in the air, your hand touching a book you recognize from borrowing it from Solomon. _

_ "This one is about demons." You mumble, "Solomon showed me." Smiling at your knowledge. _

_ "Correct." You light up further as you travel down to the next shelf, "And these are all ancient manuscripts." He got an 'ooo'. "Here we have astronomy and physics." Another 'ooo' makes him increasingly more pleased at your interest in his personal library. Your hand stops at an open book resting by itself on a section of the shelf. "And that right there… Whoa, be careful with that," You stop yourself from touching it. "Actually don't even touch it. That's a forbidden book… if two or more people touch it, they'll switch bodies." _

_ "Hm, the ability to live a day or destroy a person's life." Stating as to move away from the selves to stand in front of the Avatar of Wrath. "But why do you have all this? I understand liking to read but why so much of this?" Maybe you are thinking too much into this but it sounds like he is trying to fill a void or be against his nature?  _

_ "... Books are knowledge, and all the knowledge of these books, it's all in me." It reminds you of cultural capital, something you learned in class in the human world. He wants to have more worth, to be known more for than just his rage? "Knowledge is power," Smiling as he goes on. "People respect someone who's well-informed." You nod and hum at the truth of his words, however, it often is strength in either physicality or numbers that changed history-- For humanity at least. “No matter who you are, no matter the circumstances of your birth,” And there is your confirmation. “If you’re smart enough, then people can’t dismiss you.” And you believe in his case, said he an angry brute. _

_ “...” Glares at you when you relieve you said that out loud. “I’m guessing that my loose-lipped brothers already told you about me, right? About the circumstances of my birth?” You can feel the room’s temperature rise just a few more degrees, enough to make you pull on the collar of your shirt.  _

_ “You mean about how you’re the fourth oldest?” It still makes no sense, the order of the brothers but then again you read Dante’s Inferno and the order of the sins is different too. “I don’t understand how you are the youngest yet the fourth oldest when Beel would be older than you…” Voicing your thoughts. _

_ He nods and is no longer glaring at you, “Hmm… I suppose it isn’t wrong to think of the order in which we were given our demon names as the order in which we were born into the Devildom.” _

_ “They had angelic names…?” You did not know that or thought that having assumed their names remain the same since falling. _

_ “Our names were given by the Demon King. The old guy gave us our names based on our power as demons, from most to least powerful, you see.” Placing his hand over his chin as he speaking explaining the reason for his fourth place as the eldest. “I was the last of us to be born into the world,” And now he back to that defense stance with his hand away from his face in favor of using his other arm placing it on his hips, he looked ready to sass you if you had not known better. “And the fourth most powerful. The  _ **fourth** _ …” It is like he is reliving that moment of judgment, of being given a name then told you are weaker than… “I mean, I was born from Lucifer himself… right?” He looks so hurt? “Ugh, it irritates the hell out of me.” Shaking his head as he takes a deep breath returning the room back to a lukewarm temperature. “... All right, enough chit chat. I’ve said too much already.” _

_ You wish you could tell him to keep going, to tell him he can talk as much as he needs; but alas… As Lucifer had hinted during the dance: You are merely human meddling in family affairs.  _

_ “But whatever. Come on,  _ **let’s make this pact** _.”  _

_ You stand there almost dumbfounded by how pushy is about this, not even Asmo was and he made you work for it!  _

_ “That’s why you’re here right? Well, I said I’d do it, so I will.” _

_ You know why he is doing this, you saw the whole argument between the young and the oldest, and you saw the hurt in Lucifer’s eyes. The demon hid it well with anger and pride, yet, you saw it hurts. The other brothers confined in you the birth of the Avatar Wrath and how they all tried to help in raising him (Levi’s RPG character reference actually made since) only for him to gravitate to Lucifer. It was like a child seeking out the parent, though for the demonic brothers it was different and it sounded like the oldest did not take responsibility in the best of ways. Probably daddy issues kicked in, agh. Taking a step back to circle around the safe area until you next to another shelf where it is clear to walk along to the door. You turn around to face him completely emotionless. _

_ "No, I will not make a pact with you.” The rejection is said in a flat merciless tone, your eyes unwavering as you reject a demon that could tear you limb from limb. In fact, he wants to, after all, that rejection came from the master of four brothers that (to him) cannot compete with him!  _

_ His eyes widen, “...What did you say?” In disbelief. _

_ “I said: I will not make a pact with you, Satan.” Without hesitation on your part to be crystal clear. _

_ The demonic energy is spilling out of him when you repeated your rejection, “I told you I’d make a pact with you. You can’t seriously be planning on rejecting me? You, a  _ **human** _ … reject me?” Seriously you are really getting sick of your species being brought up as if you are lesser than them. Let there be a human that can equal them and you bet their tone will be different! “... Don’t you dare trifle with me.” He is shaking as his hands make fists. You slowly step further away from him as you enter a staring match with a dragon. “Do you think I’m called the Avatar of  _ **_Wrath_ ** _ for nothing?” You hiss when the air becomes hot it stings your bare skin. “I usually work to contain my anger so it doesn’t show,” Disappointed with himself for a second. “But I  _ **_will_ ** _ make you suffer if you cross me, and it will be much more cruel and much less humane than anything my brothers would ever do.” Delighted to speak about such an act that should not bring joy. Now you can see why Solomon showed you that video of Satan and Lucifer beating the living hell out of Mammon, they are all crazy! “I’ll slice off your nose, and ears, rip off your arms and legs, and feed you to the lower-level demon…!” _

_ “...!” Shit! You forgot about the damn demon speed! The wind is knocked out of you when you find yourself thrust into sitting on the reading chair forced to look up at the demon hovering above you. He is breathing hard as he glares down at you, excitement and anger are all you can think he must be feeling having you like this at his mercy. Your hands make balls of fists, though useless, you will deck him. He can see the faint glow of the pact marks from under your shirt as your eyes harden returning his glare. His hand slams against the bookcase behind where you are sitting, you force yourself not to flinch as it shakes from his strength. “Is that all you have to offer, Wrath?” Smirking at him. “Horror movies show better torture scenes than that, and I’m sure you have read many books on how to break a person physically in both bloodless and bloody ways.”  _

_ “Listen well,  _ **_human!_ ** _ If you dare say that you won’t make a pact a with me again, you’ll pay for it with your-- _

_ “SHOVE THE FUCKING PACT UP YOUR ASS, SATAN!” Yelling at him as you have lost the calm nerves in your body. Not the smartest move, but when you have been one to bite your tongue from fear around here now?! And you sure are not going to start because he wants to throw a hissy fit because you refuse to be the knife that he uses between Lucifer’s ribs.  _

_ He was about to lash out until… _

_ “ _ **_Enough, Satan_ ** _.” _

He honestly could have killed you! Ended you on the principle of you being a human daring to reject him, yet, you yelled at him! You, a small human, ha! He can laugh about it now after his brother saved you from him, however, as he looks at you studying next to trying to understand demonology; how are you such a bold creature? At first, he thought you were as stupid as Mammon but with time and seeing you are far from stupidity, he found this is your personality. You went with the rules when needed, cared for the brothers during your stay. Long ago, he had read about the many types of love. It was created by Plato, a philosopher he admired for the reasoning of his time. When Satan read about the many types of love, he could not fathom because he is a creature created from the rage of another, he remembers it clearly when he focuses on it. The aching, the pulling to get himself out of the chains of the other’s flesh, the unholy screaming, his claws latching onto the closest thing to kill. He remembers biting into the wings of a Cupid, it writhing to get away as he-- Satan feels your head resting against his shoulder, “Are you upset?” Looking at him with those eyes of yours. He forgets you can feel his strong emotions through the pact. “Do you want to take a break? Walk around for a bit? I’ll watch our stuff.”

He nods, “Yeah,” Affection is something he is slowly building knowledge on. You do little things that he is comfortable with like resting your head on his shoulder, sometimes holding his hand, or leaning against him when he is reading in the study room. “Thanks.” You are also understanding sometimes he needs to clear his head.

Chapter two: Getting to know you.

_ You… Why did you want to help him? He tried to kill you! Threaten you to make a pact with him, to use you for his own ends… Yet, as he watches you reach up to clean on top of the cabinet, well, fighting to reach up there. “Here.” Taking the duster and cleaning the top part while on the tips of his toes. “You didn’t have to help out here. You should be doing homework.” _

_ “I know, but I wanted to hang around you more.” You sit on the desk in front of the open window. “I know you have to gain my affection but I wanted to talk without that worry.” A light gush of wind passes into the room, he can smell the fruit infamously offered to Hades and your uniform skirt raising a teasing bit as you rub your arms for warmth. “Heh, should’ve closed that.” _

_ “W-we have to air out the room,” He coughed into his cleaning gloved covered hand, “What do you want to talk about?” _ __  
_ “Anything, Mister Avid Reader.” Your smiling is teasing as you lean forward, “I want to pick that brain of yours.” General curiosity about him? “We don’t talk much and you did help me get Levi in a pact with me so….” Arching up as you look up at the ceiling. “I wondered why; thought you were just into the chaos I seem to bring.” _ _  
_ __ “You really went all out during that little fan battle,” Chuckling, “The glasses were a nice touch.”

_ “I was late 'cause I had to wait for the speedy delivery service! Figured why not go all out!” Your laugh is cute, nothing like traditional anime main character girl, still it is cute to hear. "Yeah, gave those Levi after as an apology. He has them and uses it to wake up Mon-mon." _

_ "Mon-mon?" _

_ "Oh… It's a nickname." Blushing as you realize your mistake, lowering your head then turning away from facing the demon. "Anyway! Books, right? Something book related…" _

_ He watches you fascinated by how you mull over your next words before speaking. He continues to clean with your help after a short sitting break. You both talk about little things, mainly books, sometimes he tells you about the little details about his brothers. His smile catches your breath as he wipes the sweat from his brow. It was that moment, a small window of time, he… Was not Wrath. He was just a boy, well, a young man speaking to you without worry. You wished you could capture this face, his face expressing joy without bringing on torture or sadistic behaviors. Your eyes memorize the fine details into your brain as he goes on about poetry. _

_ Walking down the halls to go home to start the next day of the game, your hands resting behind your head as you both walk. "Ya know, so far this plan of yours is the most successful." _

_ "Plan?" _

_ "Yeah, the one where Mammon remains himself, Levi acts like a very cliche love interest, you show a soft side of you, and Lucifer acts like the classic otome choice that you wanna hit but later bangs-- Too bad I don't bottom well." Mumbling the last part with venom. _

_ Satan went quiet before it dawns on him, "You know our--" _

_ "I snooped a little and heard the plan. Even though this game made me the prize, I have no intention of being that. You'll win my affection naturally not by playing with my emotions." _

_ "Is that why Lucifer has the lowest affection with you?" _

_ "... Eh, partly yes… Partly powerplay." Snickering menacingly, "I don't have many chances to stick it to him so why not take advantage." _

_ He shakes his head with a small smile at your silliness, "Uh-huh." _

_ It is strange-- Perplexing how you act normal around him, he thought humans held grudges, going out of your way to speak with him. Currently, he is in second place with Mammon and Levi sharing the same level, Lucifer at the bottom. Lucifer who seemingly had it down to a science to win your heart only to be dead last, HA! Satan offers you his arm as you get outside the school, "Shall we?" He looks so pretty with the light of the setting sun in front of you, prince charming level. It has your cheek burning as you take his arm pressing yourself against him. His cheeks are dust with red at the closeness, clearing his throat as he walks with you hanging on his arm. _

_ "Hey, Satan?" _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "Affection up." _

"Welcome back!" There is no here by now as you both pull an all-nighter. "Did the walk help?" Looking up at him from your seat with a wide smile.

"Yeah," He places down a cup of coffee (the only human food here in Devildom) for you. "The cafe is still open for a few more hours but I figured you are glued here." Taking his seat gives you a chance to hug him tightly. "Hey, it's just coffee."

"Not straight black, right?"

"No, I made sure it's that ultra-sweet you like with milk."

You squeal in delight happy to drink your coffee as you scribble down some quick last second notes. "Thank you, Satan!" Cheerily with your coffee that probably doesn't count as real coffee with all the extra stuff you put in it. Drowning out the coffee taste for sweetness.

Chapter three: A Daring Human.

_ In London with Lucifer (in Satan's body), Mammon, Satan (in Lucifer's body) and you. Lucifer did not seem bothered by your cheerful happy attitude as you awed at everything London offered, being able to travel to the human world in a new place excited you! "Luci, look!" Grabbing pulling Satan towards a store, "Let's see this!" It is an old fashion tailor shop. In order to keep it under the radar (and not offend) you called the demons by human names. Lucifer dubbed Luci or Lucio, Satan dubbed Sam, Mammon dubbed Manuel. You are proud of those names! Satan followed close behind as you took a look around, picking out a dark blue suit and pressing it against Lucifer's original body, "You need to change up your wardrobe." Pulling the suit away to test out a tie on him. _

_ Both of them blushing as you forcefully (how can you do that as a human!?) dress up the oldest. "We should get this combo later." Smiling proudly at your color choices. Dark blue three-piece suit, scarlet red tie with a tie holder of silver, matching silver cuffs. _

_ "D-- Our hometown has a better selection," Oldest brother stopping himself from saying where they really are from. "Pick from there." Putting away what you picked out though he liked the style choice. _

_ "Oh, so you're willing to undress and obey me for that?" Teasing him with a shoulder bump. _

_ Mammon grumbling in the background. _

_ The day went on exploring, you buying clothes on Lucifer's dime (you said Asmo would usually take you out for shopping but… you did not agree with most of his choices). "Manuel, try this," Sharing your ice cream with the sad puppy who was not given ice cream. He takes a spoon full, letting it melt in his mouth, then smiling that pretty smile you adore. "Good right!?" _

_ "Yeah!" _

_ "I'll share mine with you." _

_ It is obvious, so very obvious that both "pact-less" brothers had to sit in a two-seater next to you both getting at least mildly away from you both. Satan thought maybe this is why Lucifer has been on edge about you. Maybe you are a threat to him? _

_ "Can I have some of yours?" Pointing at Satan's plate if whip cream covered plain cheesecake. _

_ "No, Lucio can buy you another one." _

_ You pout, you actually pout, "Please~," And now you are begging, "Just a tiny bite?" Your finger showing the size you spoke of. He frowns then gives in for some reason. Cutting you a small piece of his cheesecake then presenting it to you to take. Instead of taking it with your hand, oh no, you lead to the side (the table right next to each other) and bite. A very sensual one with a light moan and lips slipping off the spoon. Do not get him started on how you opened your mouth and leaned over to take it in your mouth-- He almost broke the spoon! _

_ "Thank you~." Purring like a please cat as your thumb wipes the cream from the corner of your mouth. One would think you are flirting with Satan, ha, no you are terrorizing the one who is enduring watching you. "Imma get that next time." Satan in Lucifer's body cheeks is bright red. _

_ Two pairs of eyes land on Lucifer who is emotionless. Then he smiles tightly, "Would like some of mine too, (Name)." Raising his cup of tea towards you. _

_ You grin-- You grin a very mischievous grin, "Sure. One sec." Going into your shopping bags to pull out a new lipstick, applying it. "Okay, gimme." Taking the cup from hand and slipping it. _

_ Now lipstick stains are fine, nothing new; now lipstick stains over where Lucifer drank from… Now, you are being cruel. "Hm, not my thing." Giving him the cup. _

_ Both brothers are just dumbfounded. _

_ Talk about poking a sleeping lion. _

Among the brothers they wondered if you are secretly a witch, your ability to bewitched them, fit the bill. However, Mammon's description of your blood and Asmodeus' of your power, no connection was found to a witch on that high a level to be more powerful than Solomon. There would be a record of it. 

Picking up your sleeping form that has been leaning on him for about thirty minutes, he coddled you as much as Lucifer has been. Everyone knew it, saw as he takes  _ extra  _ care to be gentle with you, the Avatar of Wrath who carries you until he outside went a Pride little D is waiting in a car. Seems Lucifer got worried. You groan when Satan's warmth leaves you as he places you in the back seat before going to the front seat. A Wrath little D will fetch your stuff by tomorrow morning. 

Chapter: Love.

_ He read about love, the many forms of it and analyzed, explained like a scientific formula. It made sense to surmise it as a chemical reaction in the brain and one's eyes finding something physically appealing about that person; intellectually will come later if the person kept your attention physically. Simple and straightforward. In London, he saw what Lucifer perhaps feared would happen as well as happening with the other brothers. _

_ You do not love Lucifer, he figured out, you pity him to an extent. Now Mammon, oh you more than loved him. The last night in London after the play, Lucifer (in his own body) went looking for you. An old habit of his from checking his brothers’ dorms; he did not find you in your room nor Mammon in his. "Satan, have you seen Mammon or (Name)?" Both the brothers shared a room while he and you had a separate room. Mammon cannot handle sleeping in new places by himself, and it would be improper for him to share a room with you alone. Satan hums then shrugs, "I read them talking about going on a late-night day." The blonde's smirk is hidden behind the book as Lucifer's eyes widen for a second, both of you have gotten bolder it seems. _

_ "Let's go." _

_ "Huh!?"  _

_ Satan did not understand neither was explained why he was forced to tag along to go find the star crossed love birds, he felt it was stupid given Mammon can protect you when push comes to shove. Especially to some other humans. However, watching Lucifer stalk around for clues, the way he moved with urgency… it was fear? It made no sense given you are nothing like Solomon or some other witch that would bind a demon to them and have complete control. Yet, from the youngest point of view of seeing the oldest finally finding both Mammon and you on top of Big Ben, it was fear of losing his brothers willingly. Abandonment. _

_ "You know I trust you," You stood with your feet on the edge of the tower, "You'll always save me." Your arms stretch out in front of you as you fall back into the air. Lucifer and himself freaked out until Mammon, in his demon form, rushed diving in then swooping up with you in his arms… Smiling as if a knight in shining armor saved you. _

_ "Lucifer?" He touches his brother's shoulder feeling the subtle shaking. "...." Pulling his hand away as the older brother moved to leave, Mammon…. His warrior. Lucifer would not say it out loud but it is Mammon that held the family together. He never did change from being the Avatar of Charity to Greed, he still had the brightest to him. And now you have it. _

_ "I'm fine…" No, he is not, Satan can see it. _

_ Love is strange. Gives and takes without thinking of consequences like the story of Helen of Troy or Romeo and Juliet; now he sees in the form of a monster loving a creature created by God. His "uncle's" creations that fascinated all beings of the two realms. Humans so strange yet predictable but yet so unique you never know what you might get. _

_ Maybe that is what love is?  _

"Hm, so warm." There was no point taking you back to your room so here you are latching on to the Avatar as he reads. The story is a simple children's book in Japanese about the Rabbit in the Moon, a cute story. When placing the book down on the window seal, his eyes wander up to see the moon Devildom shares with the human world. The story is about charity and character; you who had thrown themselves to the fire more than once for the sake of these brothers. Lucifer who fought when-- Your hand plants itself on his heart, "What's going on in that mind of yours, kitten."

He still flusters when you call him that. "Just thinking about you." It is his turn to make you fluster.

This causes you to sit up to look at him, "Me?" Curious as always.

"Hm," Humming as his hand reaches out for your face cradling it as if you are a fragile vase. "Is that shocking to have someone think about you?" You nod but stop yourself. "I was recalling how I got myself into an interesting pact with you." You long ago came to the conclusion that all brothers are beautiful, a sinful lure that each one held, Satan eyes make you want to bottle him up and keep him forever to stare at for as long as you desire.

Shit! Must be Mammon's and Asmodeus' influences on you again!

"May I?" He is closer to you now sitting up on his elbow, with eyes half shut as his gaze is on your lips. It is strange to find certain mannerisms like the wandering eyes that both Lucifer and Satan share when it comes to what to do to you. Lucifer possibly believes or accepts that you noticed the drop of his gaze on certain parts of your body, the temptation is a wondrous thing and fleshly ones apparently are not below him. He is very gentle about them, never pushy-- Satan gentle even more so though you wish he would ravish you.

"Hm, I don't know," Laying back down. "What do I get out of it?" You are grinning, if you had a cat's tail it would be swaying pleasantly.

"Let me show you." Moving to hover above you.

_ "Satan, I'm proud of you." _

_ His eyes widen as you touch the pact symbol on the center of your chest.  _

_ "You are more than just wrath. I hope you see that now." _

_ You wanted him to see he can be more than what he is, more than that angry demon ripping his way out of Lucifer to kill, you touched him… Somehow you quelled the anger he harbored for so long. His fire still burns bright but in contain form rather than exploding to be reduced down to nothing in the end. _

_ "You are so beautiful. So much more to you that I want to know about. If you will have me." You smile at him. _

_ His eyes hurt looking at you… So bright like Simon and Luke. Yet, he did not understand why the light from you comforted him. He has never been to the celestial realm, he only remembers blood and darkness. Looking at you, bright you who is warm as he holds you shaking as his chest hurts. You hold his head against your chest, counting to steady him, claws biting into the material of the small back of your clothes. _

_ His heart. He knows it's there. He was manifested to match the design of a living creature like Lucifer after all. He hates it. He rather be free of his cage that that bastard crafted him stay in-- jailed in flesh. _

_ "It's okay to be angry but wonder: what good is it doing you?" _

_ He hums, you let him hold you for a while longer until Lucifer's footsteps are within earshot. He released you with a gentle slip as he gathered himself. "Thank you." Strange. He has not felt this  _ light  _ before.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Luci feeling hurt is going to be more explored in his chapter but I wanted to give a taste about his closeness to his brothers (especially Mammon).  
> Those chapters with no smut (levi, beel, and satan) will have smut later on but following a more timeline flow.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	7. Avatar Envy: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure monster fucker level smut at the cost of Levi xD

You are so  _ overwhelming  _ to the senses, gazing up at you with unfiltered wonder on his as you hovered over with your arms keeping you above him in the water-filled tub. Your uniform is wet, the dress shirt soaked completely through that he sees the outlines of your breasts and the bra covering them. Your skirt clinging to your thighs. He is nervous to be gaze down with unadulterated love and lust; all those harem and dating sims did not prepare him for  **_this_ ** look. Asmodeus gave it to him once to tease his poor heart; he was squirming then too. Only this time he can feel his cocks strain against the material of his boxers, the water cold against his warming skin, and his face on fire.

"(Name)," He is panicking now as you lean down lips brushing against his own. "W-wow." You smile as he takes in all that you are. So beautiful with blue light from his aquarium. Eyes locked on his, "Breathe, senpai." Whining at the way you purred out every otaku's favorite title. Fuck, this is what Mammon had been keeping to himself!? He pouts not realizing it. "Senpai, getting jealous?" Backing away enough to start unbuttoning your uniform shirt, "If it helps: I never did this with Mammon."

"Huh-- Oh!" He joints up with your nails leaving a trail of scratches on his chest, sadly quickly fading red marks. Those pretty violet eyes following your hand then blocked by the view of your breasts flush on top of his chest, "So cute," sliding down as your hand grazes the top edge of his boxers. "Let's see what other faces you can make, senpai~." Well, no hentai can compare to the level of eroticism you have right now.

"(Name)," He groans, "W-wait an s-sec GAH!"

It was too late.

"Oh…" Well, that's new. Pulling away you stare down into the water, eyes widening at not one but two fluorescent cocks.

Right… Lizard. Fish lizard thing? Basically a demon, okay.

"I… listen we can stop since I know--"

"Think if I stretch myself enough both can be inside of me?" Staring down still at the glowing cock in your hand, both erect with one curling slightly towards your hand. At the very tip, it is thin then filling out at the base where your hand barely holds (Levi moans as you feel it up). It is smooth, slippery too, his pre-cum a clear-ish marigold. It warm in your hand twitching when you grip it a little firmer; Levi drooling now. It is pretty in colors pulsing from colors similar to his eyes: violet to marigold. It curls slightly towards you-- Must because you are holding him. After having glowing golden-colored cum on your face and inside of you, as well as, feeling ridges and bumps pumping into your hole. You are not truly phased by this. 

Leviathan is in awe of you. Maybe a little scared too, "Maybe we can start with one." For his sake.

He has never… He cannot just go get laid like his brothers (Beel too after all Beel’s popularly being a jock and all, by Levi's logic). He needed a connection, time to know the person, it might seem cheesy or weird but he needed that. Now he does have sexual wants! He masturbates after a good dating sim ending or picturing Henry be in love with Ruri-chan, etc. But he needed special ordered toys, ones created for demons like him-- Had to hide those packages and burn the boxes to save him from discovery! The last thing he needs is Asmodeus trying to get in his pants! Though a part of him thought about entertaining the idea to gain exp in the field of sexual relations.

"You're tense." Your other hand rubbing his cheek with your thumb. "Nervous?" 

Who would not be?! It is one thing seeing the smut scenes, watching (mostly bad) hentai, and yeah picturing your voice saying his name-- But this is scary! "Pft, no!" Laughing it off. You quirk an eyebrow then hum, "Alrighty." It took some maneuvering but you are laid on your front inside the tub with your breasts press up against his cocks. Levi struggles out a cry from you dunking your head in the water. You are trying to blow him underwater.

Try being the  **_operative_ ** word.

Two head bobs and you pulled up and away going to sit on your calves. Thank God for this roomy tub! You cough a bit before laughing, "And once more hentai is inaccurate!"

Levi still is not over what you are trying to do for him, "Can I?" He moves forward, "T-Te-Tell you w-what I-I l-like?" Oh, please do not let this be some cruel dream again!

You nod, "Okay, senpai."

The skirt is soaking wet on the floor now, panties crumble up wet along with it. Your shirt sticking to your skin, bra still on but its cups over your breasts exposing them to the cool air, they are painfully perky. Legs wide up leaving you in full display. One leg over the tub and other over Levi's shoulder. You are laying upright inside the tub surrounded by lukewarm water, your fingers working your hole open. You have done this before, teasing Mammon with the sight of you getting off without him, it is nothing really _ new  _ save for the pretty marigold eyes studying you. You started off warming yourself up; caressing your body (a little more slowly than usual to put on a show), throwing your legs open was an adventure since leg wanted to touch but unsure how or how much (thus the leg over his shoulder, playing with breasts (groping and toying with your nipples. Then you showed him how to let one's hand wander, small hums of delight from your now sensitive skin, biting your bottom lip when your index and middle fingers slid over your folds. It is to get off by yourself with no help besides maybe toys, but Levi is so…

Sweet.

He kisses your leg, tail swaying, he moves to dunk his head in water-- Not having to worry about breathing-- The hand on your breast going for his messy hair. His tail coiling around your leg, the first finger slipping inside of you. Your index finger dragging in and out, curling to graze that sweet spot inside of you, thumb rubbing your clit in circles; your sighs and gasp partially drowned out by the water around Levi's head.

The Envy demon bent over with his head dunked in water to learn about what you like, he holds his cocks in both hands. He is jerking off at the sight of your pussy being prepared for him.

The dating games he played only gave a taste to the sight before him, imagining you (he once named the main character after you too) being romanceable. He got to know you, begrudging having to share that time with his brother, but when he had you alone-- you all to himself, he wanted to keep those smiles for him. Or at least be given them! "No fair," Humbling to himself in his head as he pulls your hand away to hold it. "Why does he always work out well for him!?" Envious of the luck Mammon has. You look down confused until."Shi-- Levi!" Saying his name through clench teeth, your hand tugging a bit at his hair, "Oh, easy there, love." You are pleased as he takes away your hand to taste you underwater. The inexperience causes him to start off with not much finesse, but with some petting and praising (of course guidance) he has your head tossing back, toes curling, harder to breathe-- Panting out hot air. His tongue is longer (freaky snake longer), fangs skimming your nether lips. He growls as he takes the hand holding yours and releasing them to lift your hips an inch. The position is uncomfortable and gives little room to move, yet, it adds on to the thrill. Your moans now slip out more, hips rocking against his face, oh you are really loving how his nose nuzzles your clit right now.

"Senpai~!" As cringe-worthy on a 2010 level of saying that word, it is not all bad when he takes the leg over his shoulder then shifts it further upwards to expose you more to him. You have to say for a guy that does not seem the type to be a giver, he certainly is giving a lot! "L-Levi… oh! What about you?" Pulling on his hair to stop him midway from you cumming.

Your eyes widen, cheeks burning, and your mouth partly open. Each day you are here in Devildom with these brothers (save for Satan but he was formed from Lucifer!), you are reminded that God handcrafted them. Each one beautiful in his own way, divine once now a temptation.

He looks like a desperate wreck!

And being that you adore faces like that, it is no surprise you have to turn your head away, shit he looks hot. "Levi," Glancing at him as he crawls up hovering over you. "What next?" You have no problem with letting him run the show. After he explained that he never has done  _ this  _ before, that you overwhelmed (in a good way) him, and that he will do his best and-- Well, you are very much set on making his first time enjoyable.

Levi is, for someone who is the Avatar of Envy, handling this well. He is able to have you even though Mammon had tasted… marked… made you moan-- "Can you bend over the tub for me?" He is tail unwrapping itself from your leg and now swaying about in a manner you recognize when he was getting jealous during the  _ 'Battle of the TSL fans _ '. You nod then press a hand on his chest nudging him away. It is a bit of work given your legs are short of wobbly from his mouth (wow on that) and the confined space of the tub (that sucks but you did crawl in here). Placing your hands on the rim of the tub, your back arched with your hip lifted upward to give him a view of the mess he helped create (“Y-you d-don’t have to do all that!” he shouts), and your head turned to look behind you. “Like this?” Making your voice as sweet as possible with a shy glance. Levi takes a deep breath before slipping forward, tail wrapping itself around your waist, you hum in delight as his finger curiously slips into your heat. “Wow.” You laugh a little at his comment. “So warm.” It amazes him how  _ hot  _ it is inside of you, his finger wiggling around exploring (not paying attention to how you are affected by this). One finger becomes two when you tell him (kinda begged unintentionally) for more, he scissors you (ha, learned that from those x-ray hentai!) then curls his fingers down towards where he is guessing your g-spot is. “L-Levi, t-ak-- Ah!” He is really focusing on working you up, and you can guess the look on his face similar to his gaming face. You let out a moan that starts off laughing but quickly changing. He vigours, hyper-focus on your pleasure, so much so that you are not sure if you are going to make it in this position. Bad enough you are trying so very hard not to cum; which does not work out and you shout out his full demonic name. He pulls his fingers out staring at them in wonder.

While you are on the high, Levi has to dig into his head for a cool erotic line! He has played an otome game, most of them better than some dating sims when it is purely about getting the male character laid. There was one he played with a trash gacha but the male characters were pretty cool. The character ‘Wolf’ said something to the main character… Right!

“I’m going to bury myself inside of you now.” His tone is different from the stuttering mess. Fuck that is hot to hear. You smile as you rest your forehead on the edge of the tub.

“Are you going to put both in?”

Quiet (quick Levi think of something!). Then you hear the water and feel his cocks between your legs rubbing against your sensitive cunt. “Don’t complain when you can’t walk back to your room straight.” He hisses. That sounded cool!

You giggle, “Wow, channeling much?” Reaching behind as you reach to gaze over at the stunned demon, “I appreciate it,” Kissing him as he rocks his hips. “And you will be surprised about how much a human like me can take.” Taking your hand away to guide to your core, minor fumbling on his part to hold himself (groaning at how hard he is), then you feel someone poking you. At first, not so bad. A few more inches and you are trying to breathe. Not even halfway you tense up.

"I'm okay with one being inside, (Name)." The tip of his tail rubbing against your cheek.

As much as you love how caring these boys are.

You are not made of glass.

That is why you thrust backward causing you both to slip back, poor Levi's back hitting the tub's wall, not like that compared to when he hears your loud whelp-ish moan. You forced him inside all at once, your body sort of hating you for if. Cursing as you struggle not to go brain dead from how full you are. You let out a strangled laugh, "Told you not to worry!" The sentence comes out clear in your mind… Not so much spoke out. You try lifting yourself up to move, pride damning you from letting yourself rest, Levi wrapping his arms around to stop you.

"So much," Barely above a whisper. You are not only one affected. "It's so hot." You nodding then squirming as the strange cocks inside of you move like… uh… tentacles? Wow, you need to pray after this. Levi is kissing you everywhere he can reach, hands touching groping where he cannot kiss (really loving toying with your breasts), tail laying this curling partly around your leg. Your head is resting on his shoulder exposing your neck to his sharp teeth that mark everywhere he can.

Gonna get an ear full for those.

Your cunt pulses, aches, demanding he moves or you move; you moving is impossible. "Senpai," Cocks twitching inside of you. "Take me, Leviathan." Out of breath already from getting your needs out. Your hands grip his thighs (still not over how tone he is for a shut-in, must be demon genes) hips wiggling with the little room you have in Levi's grip.

"I want to be gentle," He says, "Imma try." Tail picking up your leg has you biting your bottom lip again. Then came the lifting you up then-- "Ah!" And by picking you up, he lifts you up until the tips were barely inside of you both dropping you back down. 

It starts off slow both trying and losing to keep from pushing each other. Both of your heads spinning from being filled to being filling, your mouth on his then sucking the tip of his tail, your nails digging into his tense thighs. You move with him when getting the hint, from you squirming to move, to let you move with him. He growls when your teeth graze the smooth sensitive scales of his tail, his crawls biting the skin of your hips, and you were loving it. You know he is trying to gentle by the way he stops to change the position to have you laying on your back in the tub spilling out water, your head floating above the water that adds to on to your hypersensitive skin, his bodying hovering over you allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck.

When he was angry during the TSL battle, his demon form was not something you got to admire; seeing him now with glossy eyes of adoration staring down at you, his pointy ears twitching when your finger caresses one. It is like having a cute sea-monster in your arms, you snicker at the thought. “Kiss me.” Pulling yourself up, legs (with a lot of will) wrapping around him. He hungrily does so quickly, with some teeth gazing your bottom lip, his tongue very much different from the norm. “God, that’s hot.” Speaking between kisses and gasps at the slow rocking of his hip.

“S-shut up.” Still not used to being complimented so much. The forked tongue is nothing out of the normal in Devildom. Most demons have it, usually the lizard ones, and since he is a mixture of lizard and amphibian; he will deny he feels special.

Levi does not stop when you cum around him once, he keeps going. Trying different thrusts; slow then fast, fast then slow, hard and fast. Your voice is all he hears, all he wants to keep hearing as he sucks your nipple, bites around the other breast. He stops for a minute to let you breathe out of worry, sweet kisses on all the hickeys he left. Envy marking what Greed had selfishly withheld.

“You’re still hard inside me.” Pointing out with no disappointment in your voice, you nuzzle his cheek. “Keep going.” Afraid to take so much of you, to give too much of him in you. “(Name)...” He-- "I want to keep you around." Whimpering.

"Take me until all I can't think at all. Take me even when I beg you to slow down. Take me until my voice is gone and I can do is mouth out your name."

Shit that is hot. "Wow."

"Hm, I played my fair share of otome, darling."

* * *

Dinnertime with all the brothers is always...hmm, energetic. You sit at the opposite head of the tablet where your direct line of sight is Lucifer, the brothers all have to turn to stare at you. Which is what they all are doing after you sneezed several times. You huff as you rub your head feeling achy, "Thanks, Beel." He made you soup when you asked if he could switch kitchen duty day with you, he took to heart about you feeling under the weather.

"Don't get your human germs all over me!" Mammon shouted when his sly remark about you being a fragile human got on your last nerve. "Ew, ew, ew!" You laugh at him then cough from your hoarse throat.

"I didn't think demon cold could cross over to humans." Lucifer is eyeing you like a hawk. Your eyes narrow at him. "Next time I'm sure Levi can take care of himself." The said demon brother quietly eating soup too and looking refreshed compared to you. "It's that right, Leviathan." Lucifer glancing over at the young brother.

"Y-yeah!"

"That's rather mean, after all, I think it is only karma since I got him sick that I get sick too."

"And do humans when they normally get sick have marks on their neck."

You lift up your sweater's neck a little higher, "Bug-bites."

The eldest looks pleased with himself as Asmodeus demands to see these bug bites and Mammon having a fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP reader, Luci is grinning at your funeral. 
> 
> I want to note I need to add a tag to two dicks lol Asmo is losing it


	8. Before The Sloth Pact: Consequences and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got them longer than me. I should have time with (Name) too." The moment he touches you flip out.  
> "Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me!" Scrambling away frantically while the magic of the pacts causes all of them to obey your command. All but Mammon, he is calm as he approaches you. Your magic is not strong enough to control him yet. "Breathe, (Name), breathe." He reaches for you letting you shove yourself into his arms. You are a mess now crumbling from the weight you withheld until now.  
> The demons save for Greed in some form or another embarrassed by the sight of you, a prized human now, falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter/ Let me pull out some hearts before reading Belphie's chapter

_You stare down in complete silence catching as all seven brothers, Mammon holding and begging you to hold on, surround this other you. This dying you. They are in a panic, Belphegor confused about Mammon's reaction, helpless as this_ you _is dying from a crushed windpipe. Your hands shakily touching your bruised neck, the other hand covering your mouth._

_"(Name)?!" One if brothers finally notice you as you take a step back feeling your stomach squeeze in pain. The other you disappear from your first's arms. They are relieved to have you, you are screaming on the inside, they go to you (Mammon rushing over to touch you). Their voices are distant as your eyes stay on the spot in the main hall, where you died, where you looked at Mammon for help before disappearing. Lucifer is speaking now, your mind is not there in the moment but you tell him about what happened-- Tell them about your relationship and connection to their beloved Lilith. Everything feels-- You try to stop your hands from shaking, stopping your burning eyes from spilling tears. You fight yourself from running out this madhouse into Purgatory hall to hold Solomon. He is the only human here, the only one with a particular warmth you need. You cannot abandon the brothers, you tell yourself. They all look lost even your murder._

_Lord Diavolo shows up with his butler, the freaky time master demon, Barbatos; you want to run away quickly. Being guided-- Herded-- to the study room where the brothers, beside Lucifer, surround you, Asmo and Belphegor sandwiching you between them. The others stand behind a love seat but Mammon is leading in front of the fireplace with his arms folded against his chest. A strange mannerism for him._

_Your vision is tunneling as Asmodeus and Belphegor fight to feed you, it is almost as if they all have forgotten what just happened! That all matters is you are related to Lilith. Their sister Lilith, sweet beautiful Lilith, with her pretty long straight light purple hair and bright grey eyes-- You mouth moves but no sound comes out of it, your hands on your lap ball into fists with nails starting to cut into your palms, a tear escapes the corner of your eyes._

_"Knock it off!" Your head that has been hanged down for some time rises up to a very angry Mammon shouting out. "Stop pushin' up on them!" Unfolding his arms._

_"Oh please," Asmodeus rolling his eyes as he leans closer towards you. "You're just jealous you didn't get in here fast enough to sit next to (Name)."_

_"You got them longer than me. I should have time with (Name) too." The moment he touches you flip out._

_"Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me!" Scrambling away frantically while the magic of the pacts causes all of them to obey your command. All but Mammon, he is calm as he approaches you. Your magic is not strong enough to control him yet. "Breathe, (Name), breathe." He reaches for you letting you shove yourself into his arms. You are a mess now crumbling from the weight you withheld until now._

_The demons save for Greed in some form or another embarrassed by the sight of you, a prized human now, falling apart._

  
  


It has been a week since Belphegor has been released from the attic, the reveal of your lineage, and the other _you's_ death. It has also been a week since you have not returned to the House of Lamentation. You have been staying at Purgatory Hall sleeping in Solomon's dorm; Belial basking in your attention as he is the head of the dorm and allowed you to stay as long as needed. Solomon has limited the interaction between you both knowing the demon's aim to take advantage of your vulnerable state. It has crossed his mind; it would be simple… Easy to-- However, he instead holds you during the night letting you cry in silence from the vivid nightmares of the youngest brother killing you. Right now though he is carrying copies of class notes he took from your shared classes and gathering the homework Mammon has collected from your other classes.

It is not easy getting all of this setup for you. The demon brothers including the Prince of Devildom did not understand your mental breakdown nor why you could not get over events as they had. This causes further reasoning for you to leave. You wanted to go home, to get away from everyone-- even Mammon who is also suffering in the aftermath-- to breathe around other humans. Diavolo took control of the situation and the second Mammon had nearly gone fully territorial over you when the others-- confused and hurt-- did not grasp why you commanded them all away. Lucifer hurt in the form of seeing you as Lilith and hurting her again. Mammon recognized he brought up wounds that never healed quite right or at all.

The Prince had to treat you and the situation gingerly, you being the most fragile of glass he ever handled…

_“It will be best if we allow them some time to heal.” It is the butler that offers advice to his master, “What they have witnessed is not something they can heal from like us. Perhaps they never truly will.” His eyes are locked on your form shaking behind the Avatar of Greed in his demon form. He overestimated you to the point of not calculating how much seeing your own death will affect your psyche; not only you but Mammon’s reaction which he did not know would be this… He takes his eyes off you after being given a snarl._

The first, your first, had exposed to everyone how far he is willing to go for safety. You explained this to Solomon the first night, the hardest of the week of nights of trying to sleep. He listened, kisses few and far between, his touch helped as his magic healed part of the marks caused by the demon Belphegor. 

_The mage watches as you touch the pact marks, below your collarbone, that are slightly faded save for Mammon’s, you stand before the wall mirror in shirt Beel gave you since he does not like butterflies-- Bad memories of his angelic life-- You touch the one of Mammon, mouth whispering something he cannot quite make out and the mark glows before going dormant. Solomon understands what the strain on pacts can do, Byleth had her moment with him. “You’re staring.” Giving him a smile that does not make it to your eyes as you glance over at him through the mirror. “Hm,” He replies walking over to you and holding you flush against his chest. Your back to him, he rests his chin on your shoulder, “You shouldn’t worry. It will only disappear if they wish to release you.” Eyes fixated on Wrath’s pact mark. You pull his cape to hide as much as possible in him. You know he wanted Satan, you apologized to him about ‘stealing’ him (Solomon laughed in the cafe as you bought him coffee as a peace offering). “They won’t--you know that-- I know I wouldn’t.” You are nudged to let go of his cape_ _as he presses you against the mirror, one hand to keep your head up (he learned you refuse to truly look at yourself when doing this) and the other lifting and slipping under your shirt._

_“It’s ‘cause I’m Lilith now to them… Not (Name)...” Laughing as the tears start to build up, “You should have seen Belphegor’s face. I’m alive because I’m her.”_

_“No, maybe for him. But not the others. You more than prove that you are_ you _,” You gasp from how easily his working your core with the tingles of magic at the pad of his fingers. “It’s because you are different from her and they are being given a chance to love someone that can’t be taken away so easily.”_

Sex, yes is often used between Solomon and you, you craved a human’s touch though it was from a man with seventy-two pacts and likely ulterior motives. Vine had come to him with Barbatos informing him both of misreading about your magic and your lineage; it surprised him and yet _explained quite a lot ._ Perhaps that is why he did not allow himself to do what he wished to do to you, or maybe he has grown soft for you? Solomon returns to the dorm to find you sleeping again. His temporary spell has been casting away your nightmares but as he explained: it is only temporary. He sighs as he places your books on his clean desk cleared by you when you complained about his classwork and homework was everywhere. The uniform jacket is removed followed by his shoes then he goes to bed to sit beside you, hand petting down your bed head. Yeah, he accepted that you are a particular soft spot that has grown these past months. 

It is not only the mage that finds themselves trying to help you.

As angels, Luke and Simeon did a better job of consoling you when Solomon was not around to be your temporary anchor. Luke is the most admit about being your bodyguard against the brothers; he begged Simeon to give him permission to be your guardian angel. The sweet blonde little angel huffing when Simeon smoothed his way in declining the permission.

_Luke is baking cookies when you creep downstairs to eat something, Solomon’s orders. “Hey.” No real strength to smile so you try to sound happy as you take a seat on the stool in front of the kitchen island, “What’s ya’ making?” The blanket over your head to hide your puffy face from all the crying. Luke frowns for a split second that you miss when you meet his gleaming face. Mammon is right, they are bright. “Sugar cookies! I figured out how to put the jelly pomegranate on it that you like!” Cheerful as he offers you on._

_“Heh, you remembered.” Taking a bite before humming in delight. “It’s good!” There’s the voice he wanted to hear. He missed happy you, you who had no problem snapping off at THE Lucifer, the you that always pats his head (he complains about it messing up his hair but he likes the attention). “You’re sweet Luke. Never change.” You sound distracted as you stare into those baby blue eyes that remind you of the beach Asmo-- Luke rushes over to, throwing off his mittens, hugging you when you get off the chair from another wave of pain hits you. “S-sorry, sorry, shit.” Choking out words as the angel holds you trying to stop your crying._

_“Micheal would know what to do…” Mumbling as he rubs your back unsure what to do besides hugging you letting you get it out your system._

_You laugh, “Luke,” Pulling your head up from his neck leaving a wet spot from your tears, “You are doing great.” His smile is sweet like the cookie you have a death grip on. Strange this feels familiar as if someone has held you like this before... So long ago._

When the second week rolls around, you are not speaking to three out of the seven brothers. Those you are warming up to again are Mammon (you had to see him again after Levi called you about the second oldest’s nightmares since you left), Levi (Mammon complaining about Levi not being able to finish a game without you. He said the brother just was too shy to admit he misses you. Ironic.), Satan (you bumped into him in the library in which he tried to make small talk. He did not know Lilith thus not understanding the joy on a personal level. You appreciated him speaking the truth.), and Asmo (he refused to let Belial have your attention! Also he brought you way too many chocolates that you started to feel guilty).

The ones you are not talking to are Beel (you cannot look at him knowing he is hurting on the level Mammon is now), Lucifer (you never forgave him for nearly killing you, he understood that. Yet, looking back with sympathy you understand his lash out though it did not mean you forgive him. It shows when you yelled at him when he told you that this self-exile will start reflecting badly on Lord Diavolo. You both stood there lost; he stood with a wide-eyed look by the action and more so when you apologize. Fear is not an expression he wanted. “I’ll be back by tomorrow.” He cannot stop himself when you leave his office shaking. He berates himself for not saying what he wished to.) and it goes without saying Belphegor (when Beel tried to approach you to check on you, he had been there. Your eyes never meet but you know they are the buries, though partly healed, a demon’s touch is hard to erase immediately. “Thanks.” You do not take the bag you left in the homeroom nor do you stand there long enough around him. It bothers him).

The glue of the family that once was Lilith, now falling down to you, took time to heal from though the time for them equals to about five generations worth of time for you. A week is barely a blink of an eye, you should be over the pain as well as the shock that your pacts cannot protect you. And that is when you realize _that is the problem_. 

“Solomon!” He looks up at you as you toss your book of Angelic literature next to you, “I know what to do!”  
“Did the great words of King David enlighten you?” Teasing you that results in you glaring at him. “Okay, tell me what it is you have to do.”

In the dorm of the house of Lamentation, before you returned (you did not come back the next day as you told Lucifer and he knew you were not going to) and your absence is felt. The dinner table is heavy with silence and no one dares look at each other; each brother (the three you refuse to interact with) in a worse state than the others. The first to and last leave the table is Asmo (a date he says), Levi (a raid), Satan (the detective show) and last is Mammon (he got a call to answer). That leaves the outcasts to sit for a few minutes alone before the twins go. Lucifer does not stay anything to stop them nor try to stop them, he knows he is on the same level of fault as the youngest. Standing up leaving the sad little Ds to clean up, he goes into the main hall to head to his room when.

_Creek._

He turns to watch you sneaking (failing) into the dorm with a duffel bag, one eye closed as you cringe at the sound of the door opening and the floorboards not helping. When you gaze upwards you see him standing there staring dead at you.

“...” He glances away with an unfiltered dejected look.

“...” You refuse to take him out of your sight, “You know I think I like puppy Lucy instead of Mother hen Lucifer.” Walking into the house and closing the door behind you. Those eyes you found yourself missing go back on you. “Hi.” By now the eldest brother is not sure if this is a joke or he is losing his mind from internal grief. However, when you drop your duffel bag and hug him as you did in that other reality. "Ya know you smell like food."

"I was on cooking duty," Hesitant to return your affection, "(Name), I--"

"(NAME)!" You laugh at Mammon's shouting. “Oi, get off them.” Being his usual self about you being touched and hogging you all himself. It is funny, so funny you laugh being sandwiched between them when Lucifer gripped you in response with a sly smirk on his face; Mammon pulling to have you close to him. A tug of war with you as the rope, normal. The other brothers came out of their rooms (you cannot believe Asmo messed up his makeup crying over you), Belphegor does not touch you though the smile you send him, though small, he takes it. Before you could not handle the smothering the brothers were trying to do before right after what happened; now here you are laughing as each other vying for your attention.

_“Solomon, she would want to be home.” Each ring is removed and placed in a velvet box to hold them, “I know me and my brothers always had fights and--”_

_“None tried to kill you.” The last right he holds in his hand eyeing it before coming over to you and kneeling in front of your sitting form on his bed. This would be weird if this had been anyone other than the strange mage. “Keep this until you feel safe.” You hold out your left hand. He takes it, magic changing the ring’s shape and size for your hand. Vinea during her punishment for delivering inaccurate information had provided one good bit of news: His power awakens yours. Due to his power being his own and blessed by God, your power from angelic origins needed sort of lure. Solomon figured this ring will be enough to help you at least escape if your naive plan fails._

_“Aw, you do care!” His eyes role yet he does not deny it, he will leave that up to you and your imagination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -pushes Solomon x MC-  
> -pushes how soft Solomon is on MC-  
> -pushes the loyalty the demons have to Solomon-  
> -pushes kinky punishments when pact with Solomon-  
> -adds ring reference cuz I play fgo and true love is Solomon giving you his bling lol-  
> -pushes Luci needs to chill and that there are consequences to actions-  
> -pushes pls hug this Luci-  
> IM SORRY BEEL  
> and that's all they wrote


	9. Avatar of Wrath: Love You Like Shark To Blood (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are we going to do!? What if they go into a cocoon!?" What is Levi yelling about?  
> "Humans don't go into a cocoon! They aren't butterflies!" Mammon snaps at his first youngest brother.  
> "How would you know? Why is he even invited to this meeting he might do something stupid."  
> "Because I know a lot more than you, shut-in!"  
> “Mammon is right they aren’t butterflies. Byleth said it is likely a form of heat for them.” Satan is reading something as he spoke. "Though I never read anything about--"  
> "What if they shed!?" Levi scratches his head.  
> "Like a snake?" Beel asks, "I never saw (Name) shed before."
> 
> TW: period talk, hints of demoncest 
> 
> note: this lil * symbol is a link to the full dream pls read the tags.

When you wake up to sharp cramping that nearly has you in tears, wobbling to your bathroom, and last a groan of pure annoyance. Annoyance because you do not think demons have periods, groaning because fuck this, and groaning because you are in a house  **_full_ ** of demonic men. Well, scratch that: Mammon knows what to do when you text him desperately (embarrassingly) hoping if there are pads in Devildom.

' _ The Great Mammon knows what a pad is! The witches made me run errands agh _ ', the text completed with an angry demon sticker face. You would kiss him until he was a blushing mess right now; after you get over your possessiveness that text caused you.

With your first's help (he had to beg to be summoned to the human world  _ 'ASAP'  _ via a promise to get something food-related) you are cleared to go breakfast. Well, kinda. Beel eats with some worry all of your breakfast, your head down waving the plate off. "Guys, please chill." As if it is nothing because it is nothing  _ for you _ ; none of them has ever  _ lived  _ with a human. Most have only been summoned, toyed, or terrorized humans; having you around has changed things. When outside walking to the academy you ask the demon, "Mammon, buy me devil spicy mango juice, please." You found that to be your new favorite here and you are craving it more than usual. He nods knowing better than to complain about you looking off and barely holding up. "I need drugs." Rubbing your head as a headache coming on. It isn’t unusual by this point in your life to have bad flows or “good” ones.

"What!?"

Yeah, you meant painkillers.

.

.

.

You know as a kid you hated gym, specifically, the volleyball instructor seems hellbent on being 'extra' on students who did not like running. Scratch that! She would push the students; the ones who were not athletic, those with asthma, and those like you who had just normal leg problems from everyday walking (mostly running) around the school.

That bitch is here!

You swear it is her as you go to physical education with the elective of Volleyball, she is the instructor! And this is why RAD is hell, you literally are in hell… School is hell. The ball barely passes the side of your face as the serving demon spikes the ball, the wind rushing past you and the ball hits the floor.

You know, it reminds you of how those in the volleyball team made it known they are in the volleyball team by doing that crap. Anger building.

"Human, are you bothering to participate?" She shouts from the corner of the gym as she jogs around it.

Your brow twitches with the corner of your lip from frustration, "Yes, instructor." Asshole. You are tossed the ball (they gave up on rules) by a fellow classmate, a sympathetic smile given by colored black lips. Making a small hop as you make an overhead pass hoping this gives the message to  _ chill the fuck out with the spikes _ , no, they still spiked it though this time the demon with black colored lips is able to deliver a forearm pass.

"(Name), the point of volleyball is to work as a team. Pull your weight, don't just pass the ball around!" She is behind the line to enter the court.

What a fucking mythic bitch--

"What did you say?" You hear her hooves walking towards you. Oops, you said it out loud.

"I said you are unnecessarily being a  **mythic** bitch. You see I'm trying here!" Turn around snapping off at the tall very slender woman.

"Solomon doesn't have this issue." Yeah, throw that in your face.

"Wow, yeah let's use the wizard guy with seventy-two demons as a fucking example!"

"Watch yourself--"

"Oh shut up! What, you gonna kill me? Eat me? Fail me? As if I'm scared of you or anyone of these demons in here YOU CAN ONLY THREATEN TO KILL ME BUT SO MANY TIMES BEFORE IT GETS TIRESOME!"

You keep yelling at the teacher who looked ready to choke you out, hell, you told her while dabbing a finger against her chest. Demons moving away off the court as you kept going off, a demon with a human form with light green hair walking towards you both.

"Oh, Lady B-Byleth…!"

"Uh?" Looking behind you to see the tall (almost everyone in this damn place is taller than you!) statuesque female demon looking down at you, " _ oh _ ." Voice going faint. You like this teacher both because she treats you nice and because Solomon told you if anything goes wrong while he is not around, find her. Not Belial even though you like him.

"You're being loud." Monotone voice with an unexpressive, "And you as well." Glaring at your instructor. "(Last Name), come with me."

  
  


The walk to Lucifer's office is one you expected to go, not her office to cuddle. Yes, cuddle. Solomon warned you about that. "Are you well? I never seen you so easily upset before." Handing you a box of cookies she got from Barbatos a couple of days ago. "Normally, you wave it off. It was refreshing to see you fight back."

"Heh," Munching on cookies very happily. "Lucifer gonna kill me though."

"Highly unlikely as I already texted him about the situation." Stated so calmly as you cough from choking on a crump.

"W-what… Was I that loud?"

"No, your friend sneaked in a text using you D.D.D. You need to lock your phone, they saw your picture of Mammon and Levi sleeping."

You blush, "Yeah, they’ll tease me about that." The demoness holding you close in the small couch in her office, she felt so warm.

"I meant to ask why you smell really sweet today." You groan burying your face in her breasts. "Are you in heat?"

"No!" Shouting in her chest.

Her face is now annoyingly unreadable but her warmth is far too comfortable to pull away from her; she pets your hair.

.

.

.

.

After school-- Enjoying the classes that don't require physical activity, you walk with Mammon who went all out with the snacks (especially after that one time you found Beel, Levi, and him in your room. He had to bribe you for a week into forgiving him). "Hey, you really shouldn't push ya self," The demon states after picking you up to walk you home but at a slow pace. Without the usual painkillers, you are practically dying right now. "Should've got ya that wrath little d…" Mumbling.

"I don't need a rowdy thing in my room." Sighing.

"Nah, if you hold them it's like holdin' a heating pad. Y'all use that stuff." Stated as if obvious he should know that and so should you.

Each day you love this demon more and more.

  
  
  


Fuck you forgot today you promised to give all your attention to Asmodeus-- Okay, no, you promised to spend time with each brother giving him a chance to know you on a personal level and today is Asmodeus' turn. As much as you would  **love** to soak in his bathtub getting touchy-feely, "Thanks, babe." Curling up around the purring little D of Wrath, you named him  _ Ares _ . Asmodeus, upon you entering, nearly could not keep his hands off you. More than usual.

"Hm, I forgot how delicious you human's smell during this time of the month." He is spooning you rubbing your aching hip. "It's a treat."

"Is that why B," A nickname you gave Byleth, "Thought I was in heat?" His eyes widen then close as he laughs at your question.

"That explains why Lucifer has been avoiding me," Oh God, what did she tell him!? "Is he going to lock me in my room for a week!?"

Asmo pulls you closer as the little d purring stops as it falls asleep, Mammon is right they are like a heating pad! "No, but he told us to be  _ extra _ gentle with you." Kissing the spot right under your ear. "Guess he figured to keep his distance given… hmm." Nipping at the skin under your earlobe.

"I can't." As much as you want to give in, and you really do give in, what your body is going through a weird hormonal cycle. "Sorry." Humbling an apology.

"Love, you never have to apologize for not wanting something. I'm more than happy to cuddle." Out of all your past partners (which a count to one maybe two), he is most supportive when it comes to speaking your mind. No means no, yes means yes; you can always change your mind without fear of retaliation or pressure. Yes, he pouts but never pushes. You hum as his hands slip between Ares and yourself, rubbing your stomach. "Poor thing." Not enjoying that painful whimper. You truly adore the nonsexual side of Asmodeus who is being extra gentle with you both after your return home-- Yeah, home-- and because of your current state.

"Can I have more kisses?" A whispered request that is fulfilled in seconds.

"Such a cruel teasing master you are, (Name)." A purr in his tone as his lips meet on the corner of your jawline, "You smell absolutely delicious too~."

You hate how horny you are from just his butterfly kisses on your face and how warm he is against your back.

"I… I can do…" Oddly you feel embarrassed to offer him some relief.

"Darling, I can wait until your cycle is over or," You notice the faint glow of his pink eyes. "Have you ever tried it before?" Asmodeus always asks, checks your comfortability with what he would like to do to you, adding on the fact he likes spoiling you (a great weakness you have for reasons he never demands to know).

"Tried what? The look of confusion on your face spoke volumes, the following blush, and head turn causing him to deliver a sweet smile.

"Period sex, love."

Your face is on fire, "Uhhhhhh."

"It something most demons are into given human blood and sex always a hit especially with wrath demons." The little D of wrath grabs your hand, placing it on its head when you started pulling it away. "Would like to try it~? It helps with cramps." Whispering the desire in your ear softly.

"No… It sounds uncomfortable."

“Okay~!” No shaming or pushing; no pulling away in a bratty huff. Instead, he is very gentle with you. "We can keep doing this as long as you like, love."

"Thank you, Asmo."

Day two of the reason why you will fight your creator: Who thought this was a good idea?

You groan having to get out of bed early to wash up at six in the morning because you suddenly are wired. Ares left you during the middle of the night, though upset about it too, you did not want to hinder its work. Waking up cold is not great whether you were or were not on your period; it just made you slower to get ready. Nevermind, you are not bothering to get up.

Getting the D.D.D charging beside your pillow, you open the messaging system with eyes barely able to stay open thus why the text ‘ _ can't come to breakfast. bye _ ’ to Lucifer sounds off given you always explain yourself (mostly because he on the down-low scares you on a parental level). You groan as the phone vibrates in your hand from the reply back to you.

‘ _ Are you able to come to the library this afternoon? I would like to hear from you about what is going on _ .’

You lay there, tossing your phone back then rolling slowly off the bed. Well, you flopped onto the floor and laid there as if damning everything and crying a little due to hormones. Getting up takes time, going through the whole morning routine-- A few hours after breakfast-- is a workout, you breathe as you leave your room without slamming the door to make it lock. You swear the split-second decision to make the common area next to the kitchen a bedroom for you or an exchange student, it is getting to you. You had to wait a week for a damn door!

No, no you are not going to be the emotional type! Not that you can control it with the little supplies you have and emotional support you have been for the brothers as of late.

_ BAM! _

Are they starting early this time with the yelling/fighting matches? Because you are not going into the library and you will come out with someone's head detached from his body!... You pout at the dark thought then sigh in disappointment as you open the doors.

Two of the brothers are standing up. Belphie who is sitting there looking annoyed and Beel next to him eating.

"What are we going to do!? What if they go into a cocoon!?" What is Levi yelling about?

"Humans don't go into a cocoon! They aren't butterflies!" Mammon snaps at his first youngest brother.

"How would you know? Why is he even invited to this meeting he might do something stupid."

"Because I know a lot more than you, shut-in!"

“Mammon is right they aren’t butterflies. Byleth said it is likely a form of heat for them.” Satan is reading something as he spoke. "Though I never read anything about--"

"What if they shed!?" Levi scratches his head.

"Like a snake?" Beel asks, "I never saw (Name) shed before."

Lucifer is shaking his head while Asmodeus is sitting beside him trying not to burst out laughing. That left Satan sitting in the lone chair with Mammon and Levi standing.

"Maybe they've been hiding it."

"Humans aren't snakes or butterflies!"

"Shame would have helped get them some food before going into a cocoon."

"Maybe they are getting ready for temporary hibernation." Oh, not Belphie too.

Mammon throws up his hands in the air obviously giving up and Asmo is dying of laughter as the younger brothers argue about what is happening with you.

"(Name)," Lucifer gets up from the loveseat to walk over to you at the door, "How are you feeling?" Wow, you like this worried Avatar of Pride! "Mammon and Asmodeus have explained to me what is happening. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Can I have your jacket?"

"No."

"Eh, I tried." Shrugging, "Anyway… So like being honest here but it's really weird how y'all just gave him an explanation like it was nothing." Looking behind Lucifer at the second and fifth born. "Kinda personal ya know… Wait, you didn't torture them to tell you, did you!?" Giving Lucifer your best glare as you jab your finger on his chest.

"No, Byleth's text and Mammon's behavior caused me to  **ask** ." Raising an eyebrow at your actions making you feel silly.

"Sorry." Deflated a bit realizing your overreaction.

"Good to know your protective nature over my brothers hasn't faltered." You do not know but Lucifer has come to find it refreshing how you defend his brothers, maybe it was because Lilith had also done the same when he did something wrongfully, but he has come to realize it is just something he found  _ enduring  _ about  **_you_ ** . "I would appreciate hearing you explain what is going on. As you heard the rest think…"

"Are you going to hibernate?" Oh, sweet wonderful Beel who looks at you with such a worried expression. Between the main first trio of pacts, Beel's puppy expression almost beats Mammon's. Almost. "I ate everything in the fridge but we can go out still to get your food."

"..." You smile at him trying to contain your laughter. "No, nothing like that. Lucifer guides you to sit down where you are sandwiched between Asmodeus and Mammon. Because Asmodeus is cuddly and Mammon is not feeling the fact his brother is so touchy-feely with you. "Uh so… First: I'm not shedding or going into hibernation." Starting off.

It took two hours of explanation, questions, and laughing because for as many years they have been alive some of them never really knew much about humans. At least, human biology. It is sweet, heartwarming, how they cared about you once past the 'no you are not going to die of blood loss' phase of fear. Also that 'don't worry it's just cramps please stop freaking out' part because Belphegor looked terrified. Guess he could not stand to see that expression of pain on your face… A reminder…

"So, Leviathan, apologize to Mammon." You made sure that happened right after Mammon was trying to explain your situation since he knew the most outside the realm of sex. 

While brothers do the usual brotherly thing aka bicker, your eyes go over to Satan still seated with his book. His eyes meet yours and smile at him, he nods offering a polite smile.

"Still awkward, love?" Asmodeus whispering over to you picking up the little exchange.

"Yeah, I guess. I feel bad though." Looking away to your lap.

_ The first kiss is gentle, the short of gentle that comes from nervousness or uncertainty, it is one Satan delivers to you. It makes you giggle in the way of not expecting him to be the type to get nervous. "Ya know, I can handle a little more there, buddy." He is not sure if you can but you are stubborn and he cannot help wanting to see how long that will last once he has you. _

“Maybe he's upset.” Frowning a little while Asmo leans against you providing a form of comfort.

“I doubt it,” You stare at him doubtfully, “We are all still learning the limits of the human body and your limits too.”

_ "Satan," He can only hear his name as the moon's light is covered by clouds, the grand window he had now no longer provided a light source and you are touching his face to make sure he is there. Rather you do know because he is inside you but you want to know if this feels good to him. "Satan, more." You moan when he moves faster he added with a sort of aggressive thrusting. But something is off, maybe it is because of the pact but you know something is not right. _

_ "Don't," He growls ferally as he pins you down a little too hard when you try to take control. "You really think you can just get me on my back so easily." Damn, why did you have to tighten around him like that! It is hard not too… He can see you moving playfully trying to get out of his hold. "Silly human." You struggle but it spurs him on. _

_ Well, it did but… _

"Rib still hurts?" Asmodeus who walks with you back to your room by this point when you started getting light-headed. You shake your head, "No, I shouted and he jerked away." Asmodeus can tell the experience was not traumatic for you but more on the disappointing side. "Solomon wouldn't have…" Limitations. You are human with no substantial magic while Solomon is human who could handle pretty much anything.

"Aw, darling." You appreciate the lust demon being there to listen to your woes as you go to your room. "You know," He speaks as you lay down while he fetches the heating pad, "If it makes you feel better," You take a heating pad and sigh at the warmth of it along with him seated on the edge of your bed beside you petting your head, "Satan is going to really have a tough time wanting to keep away from you."

"Huh? Why?" Questioning him.

Asmo grins as he boops your nose, "Remember when I asked you about having a little taste-- Which still stands--?"

You raise an eyebrow as you look up at him from your laying down position, "Yeah."

"Well for him, and most wrath demons, human blood drives them wild. Now add your hormonal imbalance or you being basically horny," You whine hating your current state for that. "Lust and Wrath go hand and hand." He looks so pleased, "Have I ever shown you my sex tape? It is sooo good it was back when Satan and I were worshiped as Greek Gods--"

"What!?" That had you sitting up. "Wha-- Wait, how could you have a tape in that time!?" Your head spinning from getting up too fast and then he tapped your forehead with a single finger.

"Don't worry you'll understand in a second." 

One second you are wide awake the next your head feels like it is spinning and you yawned twice as Asmodeus eases you back to laying down.

"So cute~♡!" Is the last thing you hear.

Dream sharing with those you hold a pact with is not something that happens often but when it does it usually is nonsense or dream about one of the brother’s past usually with the ‘Lilith connection’ as you call it. The first it happened was with Beel when you slept in the twin’s room after Lucifer’s as you call it ‘meltdown of the Lord of no chill’ to call the first attempt on your life jokingly. The oldest does not find it funny… Anyway, in this dream state you never really explored since you could not control when it happens or what is shown.

Lucky you Asmo does and knows what exactly to show you. Given your bond with him, it is easy to project the memory while you are sleeping.

[ (*) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172868/chapters/63920170)

When you wake up you realize two things: One you are aroused as all hell and two that Asmo is still here rubbing your stomach in such a soothing manner it almost made you forget you are mad at him. Almost.

"Asmo."

"Good right?" Cheerful as always, "We used to do tons of things! After all, why not experience lust from the best, hehe."

"Sweats and no makeup this whole weekend. Also don't try getting Solomon to negate my command, demon." Using the pact to punish him for showing you his 'sex tape'.

"Nooo! I have a date later!"

"Well, that sounds like  _ your  _ problem!" 

* * *

The weekend passes and the pain is lesser now (Mammon getting you that human medicine before a brother was going to lose a hand, probably Beel since he was eyeing your hidden treats in the fridge) and a new problem arises.

“You can’t go to RAD in this state,” Lucifer stated, heading the discussion the night before the beginning of the new school week. “Every demon in the building will be after you.” Man, it sounds kinda hot, if it were not for that fact you do not want every demon trying to eat in the not so fun way. “It will be best if you stayed here until this passes.”

“No.”

“This isn’t up for discussion. This is merely formally telling you that you will not be attending classes in person.”

“Yeah, no.” Yes, it does make you happy to see the brothers care about you but there is a difference between care and sheltering, Lucifer being the oldest probably mixing them both. “I get it but if anything Solomon and the angels are there to help me out.” Heh, sounds like Charlie’s angels. 

“Solomon and the others have been more than involved in our affairs then needed.” You know that tone and his way his eyes narrow. Between Simeon his ‘ex-brother’, Luke who he teases too much, and Solomon who is shady (and as Mammon put it ‘would give Lucifer a run for his money’) “I will inform Diavolo tomorrow of the--”

“Or! We just let Mammon do his job!”

“Have you forgotten he is also a demon?”

“Well, so are you and you haven’t pinned me down anywhere or tried to kill me again as of late. The other also behaved well after our talk too soo...” Low blow but you are starting to feel like that cliche about humans being so fragile and weak as if like pets helpless to defend themselves. You still have Solomon’s ring of power and you know how to summon the brothers, you can stand up for yourself. “You all have kept your distance and have been really nice. I’ll be fine. If anything Mammon will scream for his big brother if things get too bad.” 

“Unlikely.”

“Yeah, he would just destroy the demon who touched me.” Because that happened… Well, the said demon is alive but Mammon does not play when it comes to playing protector. He really kept his promise. “I don’t want to be a bother just because of a biological clock.” Frowning a little.

“(Name).”

“In my world, you have to just suck this up and go on with your day no matter the pain or how uncomfortable you are. You just move on.”

“But you are not there,” His hand is touching yours and other tracing the side of your face with the back of his hand. “Here we aren’t going to push or shame you for what you cannot help.”

"... I know…"

In the end, the eldest cannot stop you from attending classes nor having Solomon once more be the one you latch onto in time of need. You do not know why or maybe figure because of Lilith that Lucifer is being kind… But the way he looked after discussing plans with you, the way he had touched you in a soothing fashion… You know something goes beyond your connection with Lilith. At least, you hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan isnt even my favorite and here I am writing so much I had to split up his chapter hahah *sweating*
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this while depressed and psming wishing i had a heating pad ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Ngl I love writing lore


End file.
